Witches and tenno:natah
by Dragarag452
Summary: For once, a group of elites has a simple life and job like the rest of the others: to maintain order of the two factions,But when an old enemy awaken from its tomb. their lives along with others changed, but add magic from an alternate world unlike their own...
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a redo here hope you enjoy this remake, The reason why the first chapter was terrible cause my previous laptop screen was broken so I have to use my phone to type the first chapter but I was inexperienced with fanfiction so I'm improving along the way.**

* * *

1:the message (Revisited)

 _The earth, once was a great and beautiful planet in the solar system, Now within ruins where the orokin empire was before the great old war, centurys has passed since the empire has fallen that left the earth partly habitable for the grineer settlers. But here in this system there isn't much to offer but it belong to us: the tenno, and we're not gonna let them take it away from us. So this is where the story begin at: I've been assign by the lotus herself to search for an individual that has a clue to tyl regor's whereabouts since he laid low from operation tubemen of regor.I've went alone because the others has other things to do from the meantime,But now that i have found its location it's time to introduce myself to him._

ACT 1

[somewhere near the Grineer toxic injector site within the forest, (nightime) 18:27]

Nightime came to the woods a the ship landed airborn, the bottom opens up revealing a chroma as he landed on the metal floor. He then quickly pulled out his soma and looked around his surroundings aim-ready for anything, when everything was in the clear his liset left the scene for the tenno to do his job.

"This is captain cobius chroma, I've arrived at Mantle as you ordered. but i've forgotten why im here can you explain to me again here?." said cobius asked.

the lotus appears on the video feed."After we saved alad v from the infestation, Tyl regor has hid himself in his sealabs where he continued his clone development. You are here to capture a VIP that is coming here for supplies."

"Really? well then looks like the anonymous tip was right then. And you're sure he's going to be in there?"

"Yes,he'll arrive in an small airship, Do whatever it takes to retrive the target." said lotus as she disconnected.

"Hmmm, I'll stick to the shadows for now, but when things get bad then i'll go guns free." said cobius as he proceded to the woods. along the way he encontured some lancers that's guarding the place but he snuck behind them, then he's met with elite lancers that took guard of the entrance that took guard at the site, cobius then took cover crouching under the metal wall. He then took out his mios which was a farewell gift from an old friend. He vaulted over his hiding spot and approaching the guards in a dash the guards saw this and one ran to the right to the panel to trigger the alarms and the other readied its weapon to shoot the chroma, cobius activated his vex armor and went to a mad dash to the gunner as he did leg sweep then shank the blade to the stomache, then he swings his whip to the other one as it tags its back, he then pulls it back sending the lancer upwards, then he finishes with a stabing the back killing it in the process. Cobius then proceed to the area that the vip was suppose to be there. He then look at his surroundings. "Dang,grineer troops,balistas,heavy gunners,and seekers that's like 70 of them and packed in there, tyl regor must be this desperate to make sure his delivery boy wont get captured, its like a mini fortress here."

Then he sees a ship landing on top of the base: It was the VIP he came to capture.

"Lotus i found the target, But the security is tight I wont make it to him if I get spotted I need help."

"Don't worry I have a tenno to aid you. Hold up i'm contacting the person now."

Seconds later an Ivara showed up behind him which almost made him jumped up in surprise.

"Well hello, so the lotus assigned you to be my temporay partner in this?" cobius asked as the ivara nodded.

"Yes and I have a name Chroma, its Ivani."

"I have a name too, its cobius but you can call me cobi for once."

"Ok cobi, whats up with this place."

"Were going to capture a Target that has the answer to regor's whereabouts, he's inside but the place is crawling with grineer, We don't want them to know where Here ."

Ivani looked at her surroundings and spot something."Cobi look over there to the right on the bottom of the building, there's an air vent that you can fit into, There's no guards there that's the perfect chance to get in."

"Good, But don't expect that window of opportunity to be easy, Sometimes you have to be cautious of even the Simplest things."

"Wha~?"

"I'm just saying that we should be careful, *turns to Ivani* Got your cloak arrows ready?"

"*took out her Cernos* Been ready."

"*points 2 spaces between them and the vent* Create 2 cloak fields between us and there."

"On it. *She then shoots arrows at the exact same spots* Is this good?"

"Perfect, while I'm in there Keep on a look out for anything that's going on out here."

"Alright you should hurry the duration of the cloak is ticking fast."

"Alright, wish me luck then." said Cobius as he then runs on to the 2 cloaking fields as he reached to the vents before the cloaks disappear. He cut open the vent as he crouched into the vent, Ivani bullet jumped to the trees as she looks at the place on stand by.

* * *

 **Inside the injector.**

"Operator, its an incoming call from Rico. Want to answer it?" said ordis who poped out of cobi's hud.

"No ordis, I'll have to put him on hold, I'll call him when I finish."

"understood"

As cobius passing through the vents to track down the target. He then dropped down from the cieling as the hallways where clear he took out his akvasto as he crouched down as he inspects around the building the building has mild security unlike found the room where the target is but found a large door 5 doors to the right, as curiosity came to him he investigate the large room and what he found was a year supply of almost everything from alloy plates, oxium, salvage, ferrite,gallium, esc.

"Whoa, Looks like i hit the Jackpot, *turns his coms on* Hey zuri this place is a shipment place it has amost everything but it doesn't look like they have any forma or argon crystals thought but these can last the dojo for months or even a year with this much stuff."

'Well, if regor wants those supplies, Then we gonna have to cut the supply route and destroy this place.'

"Yeah you're right, *Notices something* hmmm say ivani, I see that they have large canisters of fuel along with the supplies, *Looks at the volume* And its enough to blow this place sky high."

'Then we'll use that as needed.'

"Right, *Went to the right and opens a small window* I'll have a window open for you so you can aim at it, blow the place up and go home."

'Well collect the supplies and we'll share it, Im running out of oxium anyway.'

Cobius the opens the crates and reach his hand out and collects a quarter of all materials as it all turn to pixls as it went to his orbiters.

"There that should do it, Now for the Main prize." As he begins to leave he heards foot steps clamping louder as it closes in, Cobi with no where to go hid behind the larger crates within the shadows, He lean to the left to see a bombard and the target talking, Cobius can understand grinner and corpus language with ease so he can understand what they're saying.

"(So regor need all these supplies?!, What would need so much for?, Trying to build a super weapon?)"

"(Not really, He need these supplies to repair the drill.)"

'Drill?, What exactly does he need an drill for?'

"(*pfft* Like he needs that much resources for a regular drill, Give me a break he'll scrape this place spotless."

"(He needs them, He's been drilling it for weeks, And he's been desparate to crack open that **thing** that he wont let anyone of us to take breaks, What a pain.)"

'Looks like Regor kept himself busy With this drill ever since he went on hiding huh?, I'm weasting time as it is time for a shoot out..' said cobius as he came out of hiding as he fired his akvasto at the two as they ran from the room the bombard then speak with his walkie-talkie alerting all grineer on the building grounds along with the inside.

"(The tenno are here!, All units protect the target and get those engines at the ship running or Regor will have our heads!)"

* * *

 **Back outside**

One by one the marines settlers began flooding the building as Ivani looks. she then contacts cobi to warn him.

"Cobi you better capture that target quick cause there heavy gunners coming in!"

'I know, I have a plan Do you see that ship on top of the building?'

"*Looks at the top* Yeah I see it why"

"{Use your navigator ability and aim for the back of that ship, Your arrow will clog the exhaust ventilation an overheat the systems rendering the ship useless and exploded.}"

"O-Ok i'll try 'Oh my god i'll get shredded alive!' "

'Don't worry you won't feel it anything, Just do it the target's almost at the top!'

"On it." Ivani Then readied Her cenos then activating her 2nd ability as she steered the arrow with her mind, she guided the arrow to the back of the ship and hit the exhaust vent and hit the other sided, an grineer trooper then got on the ship and activated the engines, then as planed the target and the bombard reached outside and approached the ship, then it exploded just when they about to jump in blowing them away.

"Yahtzee!, *turns on coms* Hey captain the ships is destroyed and the the target is down!"

'Great, cover me while I'll get him.' said cobius as he reached the top floor then turns back and used his fire spectral scream to block the doorway, he then proceed to find the target from the burning rubble, And he found the target not moving.

'Ivani, I didn't make it the target is dead!'

"Check his pulse!, He didn't came near the ship when it exploded, He might be alive!" said Ivani who began to jump from tree to tree to Cobi's position.

Cobi the leaned down and put his 2 hands at the target's neck and Surprised that he's alive. "{What a lucky bastard, He's alive and well He's just unconscious.}"

Cobius got up and raised his hand and the target begins to pixilate, Ignoring the screams of the target it disappears and left to the orbitor's captive cells.

'*Gave thumbs up*Ivani I've got the target, but I'm being over run by grineer, could you help me out?' Said cobi as took cover. Ivan the activate her Artemis Bow, "I'll cover you just get out of there."

* * *

 **Back to Cobi**

"Thanks Ivani!, I owe you!"

'Save your own skin and then thank me later!'

Cobius then activates his Fire elemental ward and vex armor and begin charging at the marines with his Soma, Slash after slash, bullet after bullet cobius escaped from the building with troops right behind him, he then immediately slide down to cover.

"Ivani now!" said Cobi as Ivani pulled out her bow and used navigation to lead the arrow to the small window cobi opened up, the arrow went in quick for the gas tanks and pierced through it resulting in a massive explosion that durned the entire place in a fire inferno as the 2 tenno watched a far.

'*Looks at her hud's time its 12:00 am * Ahhh, nothing beats like watching fireworks in the mid night.'

"Yeah, thanks for your help Ivani."

"{No problem, Say are you in a clan?}"

"Yes actually; Why you ask?."

'I have a request to join your clan, I heard that your clan where one of the top 15 clans out of 1000, Not only that you're one of those elites the lotus only counts on to get things done, I always thought about what it feels like being an elite.'

"But that's something that you have to earned first, The lotus may trust you along with the other tenno, but if you want to join our ranks you have to prove your worth if you want to join us, i've uploaded half of the collected resources to your ship you did nice work out there, I'll think about recruiting you ok?"

"{Aw that's sweet of you if you need my help on something just give me a call,*Cobi sees her liset leaving*see you Later Cobius!}"

"heh, see you later too Ivani."

* * *

 _ **Timeskip 10 minutes later**_

As cobius begins to go near to his liset in the abandoned building he looked back at the top of the stairs and readied his soma, with the coast clear he put away his weapon and opened up the video telepath and calling Rico.

Seconds later the sceen changed revealing a Rhino whos color where jet black with blue on some parts on his body his weapons were the khom,AKzani and an kogake.

"{Yo what's up cobi, What have you been up to?}" said Rico as he waved.

"*Waved back* Nothing much Rico, I've Just finished up with a capture mission and heading to earth's Relay whats up you need anything?"

"{Me, Loren, and Vector are doing a mobile defense misson in one of regor's cloning facilities wana come?}"

"Sure thing Rico, Just let me drop off the prisoner to the relay and i'll join ya." said cobi as he went in the liset. but then paused for a moment then turned to the video.

"Question, why are we doing this?, you almost never go on missions with a team of 3 or more what are you up to?"

"{Hm?! me keeping secrets from you? c'mon captain you ca-}"

"Save it, Let me guess Vestro hired you didn't he?, I can tell from your energy color changed when I asked you that." said cobi as he mentally smirked himself.

Rico sigh in defeat "{Well you caught me, Yes I was hired by Vestro to grab weapon blueprints from those tubemen, But can you keep this a secret to the others?.}"

'Vestro, you doing it again with those schemes, I need to talk to him when I get back to the clan, However he's our R&D Expert he cant help but get quenched his thirst for curiosity for research, Oh well I'm bored anyways might as well join.'

"*Sigh* Well I'll keep this a secret for now, but after this I'll talk to him." cobi said but he didn't hear Rico as he saw him spaced out.

"Is there something wrong sgt?"

"{huh? O-Oh its nothing, just that Nori would be proud of you that's all.}" said Rico

cobi let out a guilty sigh its been 2 years since his best friend and Mentor Nori died. He still remember that day than anyone else. but he doesn't want to dwell on the past.

"{Oh sorry captain I didn't mean to-}"

"No it's alright Rico we know and all know how it happened but she would be proud as you said, I'll see you in the dojo when i get there." said cobi as he waved the incident out. Rico nodded.

"Alright then I'll be waiting, bye." said Rico as he called off.

"Ordis, set the navigation to Earth's relay." said cobi as he kneeled down on the navigator.

"understood begining warp in 5...4...3...2...1."

AND just that the ship warped out of the earth's atmosphere and heading to space.

 **Thank-you for reading this, Even if I had a Rocky start its because I was using my mobile phone for the first chapter, then I used my wiiU for the 3 parts in chapter 2 then got a New computer and used it on chapter 3 and so forth, but again thank you reading this It helps, Oh and shout out to some fanfic Writers for helping me with A few bugs and Mistaken lore, And facts:**

 **Aquas1998**

 **Tallace**

 **And finally** **Bucue**

 **Also I'M a Tenno also but I'm a console player but that another story and another time, Anyways leave a Follow,Favorite Or PM me for any questions and i'll see you IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

What's good people it's drag here revived and well here to bring you another rework that I should've done a while ago and now here it is. _**Notice is in the end of the chapter on the bottom**_

 **I do not own warframe or strike witches,except for the oc's names.**

Chapter 2:The Mission pt.1 (rework)

As cobi entered his liset he was greeted with a flash of brown came dashing and tackled the tenno hurling him to the ground back-first,The brown flash was really was a Raksa breed kubrow with brown fur and grey markings but its still in a puppy state. The raska gave playful barks as he welcomed her master back.

" *sigh* Hey there girl, don't startle me like that or i'll have a heart attack." said cobius jokingly as he strokes his companion's fur who was barking happily.

but the barks became whimpers as she had never been with her master on any mission.

"Sorry, but you still need training to get to my league,but once you done maturing i'll bring you to a easier mission to start off with i promise OK?" The kubrow barked as she went back to her place and went to sleep. "hmm i wonder whats going on for today? maybe i can contact baro if he available." Cobius took kneeling and began to rest as the liset sailing through space.

Later in Titania Uranus...

"WHAT!?,FOOLS! You had the one job-THE ONE JOB YOU HAD!,TO KEEP MY TUBEMEN OFF OF THOSE METAL LIZARDS HANDS!" Tyl Regor was pisted,Not only did he lost his errand boy, but all of his info and his whereabouts as well. And another problem is that vey hek is breathing down at his neck to create more Stronger clones he's now developing.

"(it was tenno scum,we-)" the trooper was interrupted when it's head was blown off by Regor's Kraken.

"WROOONG! THEY WERE KILLED BY A **SINGLE TENNO!, *g** rrr* you are useless to me."tyl regor snaps his fingers calling 2 DAREK dragas in front of the dead trooper. "Tubemen, **take out the trash"** with a salute, the 2 grab each of the trooper's arms and began Carrying the corpse leaving a blood trail behind. 'those fools are dumb as a doorknob, they cant even follow orders right and more idiotic than they can be, but my tubemen are better and have more common sense than that idiot." Regor then look up screen looking at the video of chroma shredding grunts with its soma. "*sigh* so the lotus brought him? never thought she even have brain to bring her best tenno to the scene. not bad but her lucks running out."

"(sergeant Regor.)" "yes what is it?" "(the weapons you ordered are ready.)" " **excellent..."**

"We have arrive operator please~GET YOUR BUTT UP~ wake up."

"remind me to fix you up ordis." Said cobi as he stood up. He then went down to right side of the orbitor to the prison cells, There he came to the closest cell to reveal the opened up the cell and walked toward him/it and pulled him up being aggravated cause of the situation he's/it's in.

The relay is usually quiet in the evening hours of the day as chroma's liset docked.

When he came out he was greeted with an Nezha and 2 red veil members. Nezha waved.

"Captain cobius chroma, glad you could make it." Said the nezha as he waved. Chroma nodded

"Lance Corporal nelijha(Elijah) nezha nice to see you again,I've got the Goodie bag lotus ordered."Said Chroma as he hold the captive by the neck as it cursing. Nezha nodded and signaled the 2 veils to bring the captive in for integration. Watching as they see them going inside.

"Thank you for your cooperation on this cobi, him with that juicy information he has we can pinpoint tyl regor's location and take down that bastard finally!" cobi nods "its been 2 months since Operation: Eyes Of Blight, I can't believe thousands of people were murderd when we couldn't stop them at least some survived but we have other business to take care other than that." said cobius as he sees the in shock, "But captain, can't we just go for a direct attack on the enemy we have every right to do so! how can you not jus-"

"Hold your horses nelijha,You maybe ranked up to Lance corptal now, but you have no authority to go guns blazing like that without a plan." Said chroma in a serious tone. nelijah's head sank slightly in shame. because that its true that he wanted to bash his fist right into hek's hideous face, but he still need a lot to learn before he can play hero.

"And Besides before we do that we'll have to kill Regor first before we go after Vay Hek."

"Wait remind me why were after him instead of that monster?"

"Regor has been secretly transfering his Drekars to other grineer Marines to give aid to the weaker ones, giving them a little advantage, plus he's also has in his possession of what the spy cells calling it a mobile generator to the palce that Vay hek is hiding anyway Rico called me and asked me to help I'm on a mobile defense in Uranus, wana come?"

'Sure, im off duty for now. Might as well."

"Alright I'll message him." Said chroma as he's heading back to his liset.

"Hey captain." Said nelijha grasping at cobi's shoulder."what is it lance corporal?"

"Maybe you don't hear this but...I've been hearing rumors lately."

'Rumors? What kind of rumors. '

Chroma turned his head to nezha. "Go on." Nezha nodds and continued. "A few tenno have been complaining that they've been hearing whispers when they where on regor's cloning facilitys. And its quite abnormal to first,but now do I think about it The last time I flew over there for an extermination mission I have the feeling I'm being watched from somewhere."

"Hey don't worry about it man its just your imagination, besides rumors are just rumors."

Nelijha shook his head.

"I don't know man, i get the feeling that something big,like way big is coming."

"Oh C'mon now nelijha, don't tell me that your now paranoid." Said chroma teasingly. "I-i am not! I'm just...worried that's all!" "Heh I'm just joking man, hey you wana come to my ship and head up there?"

" 'Sigh' Roger" said nelijha feeling defeated the two made their way to chroma/cobi's liset and heading to the clan dojo.

 **1 hour later in the dojo...**

THE **DOJO** a peaceful area for the shadow clan: "Aether", their teaste of style was basic but unique trait since they use eastern and western artifacts.

"hey do you think well ever encounter whatever in the facilitys?"

"eh who knows, maybe if we get lucky we can." said chroma as he an nelijah walked. as they were near the room they were suppose to be at nelijah stopped from getting near it, cobi notices it and turned around.

"Hey captain are you sure you wana head in there? cause something tells me somethings going to happen."

"Relax, the gang usually get along no prob-"

 **"The sonicor is better than the gamacor because it has more based damage and it doesn't burn ammunition faster!"**

there was a huge shout came from the orokin room from the Left side where they at.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, Lets go before it gets out of hand." said cobius as he and nelijah head towards the room.

 **"Oh REALLY?! That deals just base damage no status, and you have to be at least close to an enemy to get much out of that weapon!"**

"seriously!? Rico and vector you two are at it again?, that's 20 days in a row this month!" Said nelijah.

When they got in the room the duo saluted. "Captain chroma we've awaited for your arrival." said Vector.

"whats going on here? we can hear you guys in the hallways." said Cobius folding his arms.

"nothing, just that rico here cant tell if the gammacor is better than the sonicor."

"Dude you started it!"

"Well maybe if you wouldn't have to if it weren't for your big mouth."

"Saids the one who slacks off during missions"

"Slacker me?! so you want to go again huh Rico!?..." vector builds up electricity in his body pulling up his nami skyla "lets go then Hot shot!",rico used iron skin to even the odds then brough up his his kogake. "bring it SmartAss!"

Before they could even fight cobi used spetral scream(ice) to mobilize both Rico and Vector in a frozen state.

"Alright ladies, You'll better Drop this or i'll put you both in a nightmare misson with unmodded gear on!." said Cobi as the 2 thawing out shivering."y-yes c-c-captain."

"Good now Get up, we have a briefing to start." Said Cobius as Vector and Rico got up and moved to their spots.

"Alright with that aside let's begin,we will be doing an mobile defense mission on tyl Regor's Sealabs in uranus, Rico explained to Me that the grineer are developing a weapon of some sorts."

The Statement caught their attention. The grineer secretly building a weapon that the lotus doesn't knowb yet?

"A weapon? What kind of weapon are they making? A death ray,poison gas?, oh I know kitten cannons?!" Vector said jokingly receiving slight chuckles.

"Heheheheh,actually I don't know all the details so i'll let Rico take the stand to explain everything." Cobi left to join the others as Rico came up.

'well this better be good for going to ruin precious time kicking grineer butt rather than me gathering resources for my Ignis, oh well that can wait anyway.' thought Nelijah as Rico explained the reason of this mission.

"I overheard some grineer troopers down at mars saying about a prototype hidden in one of tyl Regor facilities but the location is quite hidden so i need help while i crack in what i need to get it."

its obvious that the lotus hadn't assigned him to this so he'll need to get the data manually. since he's a Rhino, his iron skin can give him much protection to attacks but it won't last longer due to constant damage from enemies. Him,Cobi,Vector,Nelijah,and Loren were the ownly tenno to get the job done and his comrades he can trust, on the battlefield.

"but wait this is huge,why hasn't the lotus heard of this yet?,I mean-"

"We have to keep it a secret for this, Not even the lotus." Said Rico as Loren just shrugged. 'I get a feeling that were gonna be in big trouble for this.

"Anyways, well start this in one hour,so grab your gear and meet back here and be on time, whoever ere late will get left behind got it?"

"Roger!"

[P **ART ONE:END]**

 _SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PART 2 WILL COME OUT NEXT MONTH...OR WHEN I GET OFF MY LAZY BUT AND DO IT about now_ but for now i aint abandoning this story just getting my knowlege up and take what i can get.

Notice: Alright so I'm sorry for not posting for exactly 2 months I've been busy for the past few days, (not because of writers block) but from life so I'm gonna release the next chapter on the weekend so be prepared for it. And because of that I'm going to bring Witches and tenno:natah on Wattpad very soon so please be sure to check it out there once I transfer the chapters there.


	3. Chapter 2-2

**So I've been thinking: who are the tenno from the last chapter so I put who's Name / their warframe /** helmets **/ and ranks to make up the confusion. so here they are.**

 **please leave a review and/or favorite to catch more. i do not own strike witches or warframe.**

 **Cobius (cobi) / chroma /** **Tarrasque Helmet / Captain**

 **Rico / rhino / v** **anguard helmet / sergent**

 **Vector(zippy) / volt / Arrester helmet / corporal**

 **nelijah / nezah / default helmet / lance corporal**

 **loren / loki /** **Swindle helmet / private first class**

* * *

Chapter 2.2 the mission pt 2

 _LISET ORBITER_

"O _perator, i see that you're in preparation to a mission i guess_?"

"Yes ordis, Is the Daikyu ready in the foundry yet?"

"Y _es-WHY_ WOULDN'T IT BE- _finished about an hour ago,why_?"

Cobi chuckles as he grabed the Daikyu out of the foundry.

"Well... lets just say I'm going in for a challenge."

"oh? you sure about that operator? its unmoded and the speed is quite slow."

"'SIGH' Now listen ordis, if you don't have to have the mods or any upgrades on the weapons, you just have to have the skills to do it." said cobius as he modify his arsenal.

"And besides i can us my secondary if things go down." he replaced his soma prime and equiped his Daikyu leaving his akvasto and his mios on.

"And what if you dont have the skill?"

"Then you trust your instincts my friend, set navigation to uranus were gonna go for a ride." "of course"

cobi nodded and turn to his kubrow who was panting wanting to join in, he strokes her fur. "sorry girl not this one, but i promise i'll bring you into one ok?"with a bark she went back to her usual spot.

"alright ordis ,I'll be back in a few minutes once everyone is rounded up." said cobi as he left the ship and back to the navigation room.

* * *

 **Back at** **Titania**

IN the statue area was noisey and loud as the workers were chiseling the huge marble brick,the work was hard because of the hard labor of the lack of better equipment and that there were 19 tubemen doing the whole project, the duration of the build was going slowly not to mess up.

"(Hey have you heard?)" said the draga as he's chiseling the part of shoulder part of the statue.

"(heard of what?)"

"(that regor's delivery boy from earth just got captured by those tenno scum.)"

"(*grunts* to the looks of it, tyl regor isn't pleased by the news.)"

when it said that one of the tube men came from the door, he was badly damaged from his right torso and his mask half torn to the side; they shiver as to how it happened but continued.

"(yeah, but it wasn't by a squad , but by a single tenno, all 50 grunts of that camp were killed, except the leader.)" said the draga as he layed down the equipment to massage his palms from the work.

"(I must agree with you that tenno wasn't no ordinary tenno, but a elite member of the tenno black ops!)"

The draga was shocked, the lotus send her black ops person to capture regor's messenger? Looks like the lotus has to be serious to assign them to do this.

"(Seriously!? what warframe?)"

"(It was a-)"

"HEY!"

"(!)"

they tuned back to see a pised off regor with his arms crossed with his new armor, they struck an awe as ther boss is in new threads.

"Less talking more building, i want this done by the next 180 hours."

"(yes sir!)"

'Those two are always chatting up there, wish they shut up and do their work more serious.'

tyl regor then decided to leave but then an exposion came off and shook the whole underwater facility.

Few workers fell to the ground, while the two held on the platforms holding for their dear lives.

"WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT WAS THAT!?"

The tremor lasted for 20 seconds at the labs.

seconds later a radio called in.

"{( sergeant tyl regor! we got an situation!)}"

"what happened!? what was those tremors?"

"{(It's coming from the mining section in the Darbus area, possibly some workers caused fracture that made an combustion that nearly destroyed half of the equipment.)}

regor groans under his breath, 'This will hold back the material collection for sargus ruk oh well,'

"{(I'm at the loca-wait... we see something! it looks like some room! an huge one in fact.)}"

An grin began to creep up on his lips within his mask."hehehehe, looks like i've hit a jackpot." said regor as he spoke to the mic.

"{ALL TUBEMEN, INVESIGATE THE DRILLING SITE AT OUNCE!, WHERE GONNA HAVE A FIELD DAY TODAY."

The sounds of foot steps began to roar as the tubemen depart. The workers stopped to what their doing and climbed down.

"you two, you're an exception, keep working on this and i'll make you two lead craftsman."

"(yes, sir!)"

regor then walked out of the room leaving the two on the statue.

the tubemen then groan as they were the last two to work on the project. the draga then sat down moping.

"('Sigh' i hope we get a raise on this!)"

"( **'Dela** we don't get a raise here...)"

"(Oh? *chuckles* yeah your right **Ribico** we don't.)"

* * *

At the navigation room Venus relay.

when cobi returned The tenno reassembled to navigation room well equiped.

"Is everyone ready?"

"were ready as a package." said Rico sitting down, he brought with him his kohm, Dual grarkas, and his kogake.

"well hope this won't go down like the last one." vector said while reloading. carried his lactron wraith ,Castanas, and his nami skyla.

"Dont worry, those fools never had a chance last time,Let them come near us well take on all like its nothing."Loren said as he cracked his knuckles. He had his boltor, Spira, and his Venka.

" Don't be so cocky there Loren, we're facing medium to heavy classes in there." Nelijha said as he came in. He held his shaku,Aksomati, And his Buzzlock. Cobi turned to him

"Did anyone saw you?"

"No, I've made sure."

"Good now that everyone is here, Let's get moving."

As they left theroom, They were greeted by a person in front of them making them jump(mostly by vector and Loren).

"Ahh good evening people,captain." Said the Oberon bowing.

" **Orande**?, what bring you here with us? " said cobi as he moved back to let him in.

"I've got a message from warrent officer **Marie** saying that I should head here because you guys are doing something and saying that you'll need my help." Said orande in a matter-of-fact tone.

Rico groaned when orande said Marie "Marie you eavesdropping, party-crasher women, you always have to be you,dropping in the last moment on any mission,And spying on us just to make our lives worse.'' Said Rico in frustration.

Marie mesa,One of the best sharpshooters in the tenno black ops, and a Rival to Rico cause she always interfere on whatever he do from alerts,invasions,Including operations. Which pisses him off.

And there's orande Oberon the new recruit of the black ops, he's supposed to be back-up if anything goes bad, he acts like a guru most of the time around people, he's one of 120 surviving people to escape from the relays and to assist the evaluation situation. he was recruited to the black ops days later.

"Well since he's now here, he'll might as well come with us. said cobi

Rico was shocked to hear his captain say that. "CAPTAIN him!? but we were gonna-"

"No buts rico. And besides i wanna see what he can do."

"*bows* thank-you captain, i won't let you down as i wont go down that easily." said orande as he took out his Buzlok,Angstrum, and his magistar.

The 6 squad tenno began to walk to their orbitors, they stoped when The nearby tenno came up to see whatever happened.

"This is bad, take them to new loka they'll have the medic pods ready for them." said an trinity as she examined whatever she examined.

[PLAY: Armored Core 3 Silent Line: Scrambling Film]

"What's the commotion there captain?" said nelijah looking at the spot.

"Don't know nelijah, lets check it out."

When the tenno came closer they looked at a wounded ash and hydroid layed down. There were bruised,cut, and some of their armored shredded.

"ssss, Whoa dudes!, looks like they got their asses kicked what happened to them?"said vector.

"They were doing an rescue mission that went bad,Hostage was killed and got attacked by an maniac."said a mag as she looked at the wounded.

"yessh, and looks like they got a major beating on that one, tough luck on them." said loren.

"Not only that, they were chanting about ghost that stalked them in the shadows" said the mag as the injured were carried to the new loka.

"ghost?""Yeah, strangly they were in regor's bio-labs when it happened said that it was a ghastly voice like it's has a thirst for blood, seconds later it disappeared."

the tenno found it strange to this, is there something within the labs that anybody knows?

"Could it be that the stalker did this?"

"From those injuries, I doubt that the stalker did this, he never leave his victims to die."

"You're right about one thing private, This isn't the stalkers style, somethings up in there but what?"

" Don't know, but I gotta go. Heading to the simulation room to practice, later boys!"

"Alright, well thank-you for this info Magi" said cobi as she left.

"No problem cobi."

"and without any further interuption lets to our ships." Said cobi as the others nodded.

 **At the port**.

"Captain don't you think its strange to suggest that we need to check it out?"

"Not yet corporal,Let the others do it, we're doing this first, then we can deal with it later."

The tenno then went off their ships and flew off heading to uranus.

[music stops]

* * *

 **At titania mining facility**

Tyl regir and his tubemen were heading to the area where the accident happened.

When they got there they struck an aw as they entered the hole.

The area was huge as the statue room, orkin trees and has an void gate in the far end of the room.

"Astonishing, a void gate? Orkin design? This is a major discovery for the orkin."

'And sargus ruk twill pay me heavily with this.'

As he went further to the room he began hearing soft whispers.

"Hmmm? What was that?"

He looks around and saw nothing

'Is my mind playing tricks on me?"

He shook it off and proceed to examine the place.

* * *

 **Oooooh looks like regor has discovered a hidden room my friends, wonder what it is**

 **For warframe fans:Its the void gate. But its not really what it seems you'll find out**

 **For strike witches fans: don't worry there chapter is still on hold for now but this takes place after season 1 or season 2 I don't know but its neither one cause I haven't decided yet but in part 3 it will take a turn to a DIFFERENT and yet none-understandable but believe me this thing I'm making will be necessary for the rest of the story**

 **But leave a LIKE and follow to catch more see ya!**


	4. Chapter 2-3 (final)

The **final part of this chapter, Hope you all enjoy this. I DO NOT OWN STRIKE WITCHES OR WARFRAME, EXCEPT THE OCS, AND IDEAS.**

* * *

chapter 2-3 The mission part 3(Final)

MISSION 2

* * *

As the squad reached upon their designation,They jumped gracefully upon the entrance of the sea lab.

"Alright boys we go in,Hack the data terminal, And kill alot of grineer and get the hell out."Said cobi as he pulled out his daikyu.

"Hey do you think that there's a party going down in there?"

"Doubt it vector, everyone switch to your telepathic coms, we don't want them to hear what we're saying." said cobi as he press something on his neck so the others did the same they proceed to the doorway.

The skys above were dark as twilight, the sea was whoshing and splashing at the peaks as the breeze of the west raises the salt water to the deck, The tenno walked towards the entrance as the structure's light shining as a beakon as if were drawn to it. As they reached the door they get beside the door opening up. Rico looked to the left where cobi,vector,and orange are at.

'*hears footsteps and leaned to see the source * I see two grineer grunts heading to your side captain.' Rico said telapathicly to cobi.

Cobius nods to Rico and took out his mios then signalled vector and orande to do the same, they nodded and took out their melee weapons.

Cobi raised his fingers counting to three, he then lashed out his whip snagging the 2 Drekar troopers to vector and orande pushed the troopers to the wall, first vector stab the trooper in the chest by his nami,and slit its throat with his skyla pulling out the sword killing it instantly, Then Orande swung his orbistar at the trooper's stomach making it gag clutching its stomach as it drops to the ground kneeling, Then orande swings downward to its head snaping it killing it also.

'A quick double kill, nice work you two, c'mon the data terminals are down below.'

'Roger.' The squad went down the long stairs when nelijah picked up something in his radar.

'Whoa, Get down.'

They were halfway when nelijah crouched, others crouch as well from his action.

'What is it nelijah?'

'*took out his codex scanner* I'm picking up 5 enemys signatures coming this way to our spot, and they're heavys.' said nelijha.

'By the way there are at, Im guessing that there's something important they want to keep hidden.' said orande.

'Alright, we going to make this quick,Who knows how much armor those guys have,Everyone switch to puncture rounds they're highly effective against them, Vector and Rico i need you two for this, vector use your shock on them Rico use your rino stomp to trap them, We'll take them out quick before they even trigger the alarms.' said cobius.

'Roger that captain,*Got up and readyed his kohm*, Ready zippy?'

'Yeah,Let's blow their junk.'

Vector used speed to buff up Rico as they sprint toward the gunners, They jumped down the stairs and got tne grineer their attention as they raised their gorgons to them.

'TOO SLOW!'

Vector fired his shock ability, Sending high volts of electricity at the front of the gunner it chained up and shock the rest,Rico was the first to land in front of them and used Rhino stomp, levitated them to the air. Cobi,loren, orande and nelijah came aim gliding as they fired their weapons at them, killing them as they drop to the ground.

'Nice work guys let's keep going.'

They proceeded to the underground entrance at the large elevator shaft, as they got near it cobi looked down and saw no hostiles meaning there clear for the jump.

'Alright boys, I dont see anything down here, Make sure you get behind cover at all times and and make sure every bullet counts when we get in their.'

'*They all nodded*Roger.'

The squad of tenno leap to the underground unknown what lies beneath.

* * *

AT TITANIA

The grineer has discovered an hidden orkin room in one of mining areas ,The room is big enough for a dozen orbiter/Lisets to dive in, There's an void gate standing proudly at the center of the room is off, the sides of the room were stairs that lead to the second floor where leads to a room ontop of the entrance where they identified as the control room possibly to active the void gate, but proved useless as the power to the area was deactivated and ownly useing emergency power, Tyl regor was examining the void gate as the walked around it.

He walked around it 5 times till he discovered something in the process. "Intresting, it's the same as the other void gates in the shipyards and earths, but this one is quite special in its way, unlike the others that use the void energy to active it, But this one uses an somewhat other energy that's unknown to the system, Its neither the greedy selfish bastards of the corpus's weak energy or bio energy of those volatile savages of infested, [Stops to the front and walked towards it] but what is it? I need to know!"

Then everything changes of just a step of a mechanical leg.

Regor froze when he heard an *Click!* looked down to see he stepped on a panel, he took stance to embrace the trap, but looked up to see that the void gate powering up to activate it self righ in front of him.

"What is this?! why is it activating now!?"regor said couldn't believe his eyes.

The tubemen came to aid ther boss as the void gate spewing out void energy,The energy changed from golden to blue then the energy died down to purple as a Rune emerge from the now fully-activated gate. The tubemen around the area took notice of the noises and saw the source of it as they laid an awe as they were mesmerize by the rune inside the gate.

"(BY THE QUEENS...)"

"(WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?!)"

"(Is this the gateway to the heaven or the underworld?)"

"(IT is so majestic...)"

As the tubemen were in the middle of unbelief yaping, Regor was the first to shake out of amazement and shock as he notice a floor 4 meters the left of him began to open up revealing a container that's black colored with curveing green vine designs on it emiting white smoke, regor gotten close to it to examine it but it hatch quickly open revealing 2 small white crystals.

"Fascinating, 2 crystals?, But what does that have to do with the gate? [Looking at his scaners] Those shows signs of the same energy as the gate[He came to the crystals to examine it closer.] just what does this all mean?"

Just as regor was about to grab them, the rune from the gate expanded till it filed the gate and the crystals began to glow hovering up circulating each other at a fast speed, the grineer began to panic as they think its a bomb and began to get behind cover but stoped when the crystals broke off they Ricochet off the walls in the room at high speed,the 1st crystal got out of the room ricocheting from the walls till it pierced through the glass leaving to the sea, the second one was bouncing throughout the room when it entered to the gate creating an blinding light, as the light died the gate was deactivated in front of them, leaving blank and confused expressions on regor and the tubemen as silence filed the room.

"What are you all waiting for!? Get back to work, Get it back working!" Breaking the silence he ordered his tubemen to proceeded exploring the area as they all scattered around the room, Regor couldn't help but think about the gate, What was this this place and what is this function for the orokin? his answers will come soon as he continued searching the place.

* * *

 **Back at tenno in Cressida**

As the 6 tenno jumped from a high jump they notice that there weren't any grineer protecting the area.

"Ok... where's the party at?, im ready to head-shot somebody." said vector frustrated.

'Keep it down corporal, maybe we're lucky i guess?'

'But i want a shootout~' :{

Ignoring vector's whining, the tenno proceed through the rocky halways,they encountered some grineer along the way but killed them to avoid being detection, avoiding water hazards from room to room till they found one of 2 terminals they seek.

'Alright here's the data terminal Rico,whatever you want in there do it quick, we dont want waves of those punks to take care of' said cobi as he readied his daikyu to the door as Orande,Nelijah handle the left door, while Loren and Vector took care of the right.

'Alright people time to go to work, make sure no grineer comes in here while Rico hijack this thing.'

'ROGER'

the tenno took their place as Rico began to decrypt codes. 'Let's just hope he knows what he's doing..'

 **{FLASHBACK}**

At the clan dojo, the tenno lab.

"Man Vest, you sure you want me to do this?" Rico said to vestro Vauban,

"Rico do you know me or not?, those grineer are hidding precious weapons within those databanks, if i can get my hands on those weapons and experiment on them, business will be booming."

Rico tilted his head, sweatdroping.

'So now we have somesort of business man wanting to steal others stuff to make money?, Jeez no wonder why the others dislike him and his "business",'

"But obviously, I ain't letting you go alone and coming back with bullet-holes all over you, So I want you to form a 6-squad."

"Wait what? But the lotus won't accept that! And you know it."

"Hey, sometimes sacrifices are made pal, Besides cobi won't mind."

"Well, He usually rejects your schemes."

"*Chuckle* yeah your right on that, But this one will be different he'll accept it no other way."

With that Rico decided to leave sighing. "Jeez what am i doing."

 **{FLASHBACK ENDS}**

 **'** *SIGH* Let's just hope my hacking skills from Vestro works.' thought Rico he typeing in the codes.

'I'm in guys, just keep them busy for 2 minutes while i extract the blueprints.'

'Well, you better make it fast cause here they come!' Loren said thoughtfully as lancers came running towards Loren and vector as they fired their weapons from the door.

'Loren and vector has made contact with the tubemen!' Said cobi as fired his daikyu which it flew out of the room impaling 2 troopers, Then pulled out his akvasto and began firing the front door.

Orande shoot his Angstrum at the seekers while nelijah shooting his buzlok which he tagged the targets with.

The shoot-out lasted the whole 2 minutes as rico typing fast as possible.

'Hey Rico, anytime now!' shouted Cobi as he almost ran out of Arrows.

'I'm hurrying as fast as i can captain.' said Rico as he still typeing.

At vector and Loren's side they were doing well when they heard heavy thumping as they look closer to see a fire projectile flying to them.

'CRAP, NAPALM!' said loren as he and vector bullet jumped up to the wall ontop of the door to avoid the blast.

they clinged to the walls as the fire throwing napalm came from the door, then took cover then aiming at Rico.

Loren saw this and jumped off the wall, falling on top of the napalm he then shinked out his venkas and jab them to the napalm's head then he twisted it making a loud snap then did a horizontal swipe cutting of its head as he landed.

With its head still on it left claw he sheaves it and as it dropped to the ground rolling down. 'Nice try punk.'

Then out of the gunfire there was a loud *Beep! File copy complete*, If they had mouths they would raise evil grins to what's gonna happen to the grunts.

' Alright boys *activated fire elemental ward* LET THEM HAVE IT!' Said Cobi as Rico activated his roar buffing the team to their abilities as a gold orange aura began to surround them.

'SWWEEET! *cracks knuckles as electricity builds up in his hands* Time to get shocking!'

Vector activated his overload ability sending a wave of electricity throughout the room, then followed up by ricos rhino stomp, subueing the grineer to the air, Then orande finished off with oberon's ultimate:reckoning, he levitated them in the air then hurl them to the hard metal floors.

'Well that's quite an experience i will never get tired from.' said vector as the group assembled.

'Alright so now we have one of them in our possesion let's head on to the other room.' said cobi as he reloads his akvasto.

The tenno made their way to the hall ways, they took down every enemy that stood in their way in the mission.

* * *

As they entered in an room where you can see the ocean in it There in their sights the 2nd and last terminal to hack into, Rico came to the terminal and began wasn't hard it took about 10 seconds to copy the files to that which surprises Rico. 'Thats strange...Hey guys,Looks like this one was already hacked into.'

'Wait so somebody else was here before us?' said loren.

'Can't be, Were the only ones who inferaited this lab, Besides this isn't one of lotus's alerts.'

'Not ownly that, But some of the files were copied and corrupted in the process.' Rico noted

Cobi put this in thought, If there is tenno other than them, they would be in the radar, if it was the stalker then he wouldn't just barge in and steal any secret files he wants, That's way off his style besides what will he would do with some junk info.

[play:Dark Torvus Bog Subterranean Theme from metroid prime 2 echoes]

As the tenno were talking, the environment around them started to fell cold if a presence was around them as a distinct sound echoed through the hallways, then soft chants started to whisper at them like a ghostly pressnce was near them.

The tenno tense themselves to the dreadful presence.

'W-What the hell was that?'

'Is it me or does wind talk?'

'Nah, there's got a be a draft here right?'

'No Rico there's no draft here, Were in the deep depths in this sea lab, plus it's not designed to operate below zero degrees Celsius because of the developing clones.' said nelijah correcting Rico.

'Well duh professor genius, glad to hear someone doing their homework, which prove useless for us.' said vector which he gave nelijah a vein pop at the left side.

'Jackass.' mumbled nelijah.

'Shhh, Did you hear that? its comeing from outside.'

They got out of the room and leaned over to see a translucent figure immediately floated out of the passing through the walls.

'What the hell is that?'

'ITS A POLTERGEIST!'

'A ghost, really vector?'

'D-D-Don't juge me, I just hate ghost okay?!'

'We ain't jugeing zippy, c'mon lets meet our ghostly friend.' said cobi as he began chase others followed as well while zippy was dead last. 'I got a bad felling.'

As the tenno gave persuit to the unknown object, They've reached to an area where there extraction is as they observed the figure as it's scaned dead bodies of the grineer and objects which they done.

'Hey is it me? or does that look like a corpus drone?'

'It could actually be one of the corpus loren, But there's something odd about that drone that i can't make it out.' said Cobi as they observed the object.

'Should we kill it and observe the body while it's dead?'

'No loren, i suggest that we scan this thing and ask the lotus what it is.'

Rico cringed as to what nelijah is saying and immediately denies it.

'That's a negative nelijah, Captain didn't you remember that this mission is a secret remember?'

'But this is an opportunity Rico! , We might know what the corpus are up to.'

'Like i care what those merchant-grubs are up to, vestro needed these to-.'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'Oops heh heh.'

'YOU'VE BEEN HIRED BY VESTRO!?. What we've been doing his dirty work for him?!, I hate that punk he gave me a rip off of a secondary!' shouted Loren not to say it out loud.

'But remember, he's our R&D (research and development) expert, Without him we won't get the latest new tech reinforcements, nelijah scan that Drone, And Rico i'll deal with you later.'

'*SIGH*'

[Music stops]

As nelijah scanned the drone, an high pitched whistle echoed arounnd the room as the drone turned around at the squad.

'Um, i think we made it angry guys, *sees the drone levitated gas barrels in the air* Incoming!'

[play: Beatmask from armored core 2]

They dodged the incoming barrels as they exploded, the began to fired back at the drone.

Dodge after dodge,Bullet after bullet the drone was outmatch by the firearms the tenno has as its weakening to defeat, Then it's center began to flicker as it color changed from blue to yellow.

'OK what happened to it why did it change its color?'

'mood change, a buff maybe?'

'What ever it did, Its dead meat now.' said Rico as he click-ready his kohm and fired directly towards the drone using the full mag. To his surprise his rounds didn't kill it like suppose to be as it just disintegrated upon impact.

'OH YOU GOT TO BE SHITING ME NOW MY GUN IS USELESS NOW!?, HOW THE HELL IT DIDN'T FINISH HIM OFF!?' Shouted Rico while dodging the explosive barrels from the now ticked off drone. The others fired as well and ended with the same results.

'MINES AIN'T AFFECTING IT!, ITS LIKE IT'S ADAPTED TO OUR ATTACKS!' said nelijah as his buzlok is at its last round.

'Alright Then change your weapons, If it adapted to your primarys then treat it to some of your secondary guns!.'

'Good idea captain!' said loren as the others changed to their secondarys.

[music stops]

Soon as he finished his sentence, a swift and wild white light come zipping in from the glass wall as water slowly pouring in, it bouncing all over the place in a fast pace, the tenno immediately took cover as the unknown light ran amok through the room.

It then went righ through the drone as it broke the speed as it skid from the metal floor then hurled through the Ogma (A grineer spaceborne ship). The drone's body then disintegrated dropping the the core to the ground.

The tenno then came out of the cover to examine what happened, The drone was destroyed along with the light that collide it the lab is beginning to flood slowly but not too fast. Then they approached the core to examine its orign.

'Ok, So im picking up energy readings in this thing, And it's very bizarre.'

'So in bizarre you mean...'

'It's bizarre because this thing is quite old there's no way that the corpus has this technology to adapt to attacks.'

'I see, If they would have this technology, Then it can cause problems with us and the grineer.'

'Right orande, but let's see if-'

'*Notices somethings off* Rico don't!'

As rico fingers touched the the core there was a loud *REE*, as its gets louder they backed off quickly as it self-destruct at them blowing them off a few meters. They where thrown right into the rocky walls . '*Gets out of the hole in the wall*Uurtrrggh ok my body's going to sore for hours.'

'Dont worry i'll patch you guys up.' said orande as he activated his renewal ability the 5 orbs went to each of the tenno as it gave them a green aura as it healed them.

'Ahh, You know i've made the right choice to bring you along with us orande,You did well for a private.' said cobius as he sees the private's energy turn from green to yellow due to happiness.

'Glad i could help captain, Anyway does this look like a mission accomplish here captain?'

'*Gets up and nods* looks like it private, good work everyone.' Said cobi as he turned off the telepathic coms off. the others did it as well.

 **[ _MISSION ACCOMPLISH_ ]**

 **[Any victory music you want]**

As the tenno seen what resources they have, They called the lotus and explained what happened.

"I see,Due to your explained testamonys, I will speak to Vestro in this, however he's one of our best researchers in any clan, So i will put him on a leash for now."

"Wait, what about Rico? He is vestro's acquaintance to help him on this." said nelijah.

"Although you are correct that Rico helped him, But That doesn't mean that you **all** helped him." said the lotus as they (except Rico) cringe that they remembered that they helped him also.

"Yeah but-"

"There's no excuses for today, Get to extraction." they all noded but then nelijah spoke up.

"Lotus before we go, we've had encountered something in a lab, it's a drone but its very strange, it's almost not like corpus,i'll up load it to you now."Said nelijah as he uploaded the image data to the lotus, then the whole screen went flickering black she was very confuse at this. "Tenno? what did you all see?! My datastream went all dark, ...It looks like something is trying to mask this, It'll take some time to uncover this, Return to your dojo we'll deal with this in time." said the lotus as she logged out.

"Alright, well looks like our good time here ended, lets head home." said cobi as they went to the extraction point, but then he thought about that light, didnt he saw it being impaled through the Ogma? His curiosity came in and he looked back to see the bright white object stuck in it.

[music stops]

"Hey i'll be right back guys i gotta see something." said cobi as he bullet jumped towards the Ogma came towards the faded light he pulled it out to see its a small white crystal. As he examine it he could feel that it has void energy in it which he felt right off the bat,but As he held it, he could feel another energy within it, this other energy feels warm , new and feels wild. But then he felt a little dizzy, he thought could be from fatigue because he didn't slept for a few days he gone through He shakened it off and decided to show it to the others.

But soon as he called them, His body felt like it its been ran over by boulders as he leaned over to the Ogma, Rico saw this and came to him first. "Captain?, captain you alright there?" Said Rico as the rest of the squad came to him.

"Y-Yeah i'm fine just a little tired, Just need to walk it out."

"Well you need to get a good nights rest after we get the hell out of here."

As they walked a few meters, cobi felt his body began to ache again.

'Urgh, Man that hurt,But what was that?'Then he started to feel funny as a blue dim aura came from his body.

The others took notice and see the their captain on his knees as his pelt turned to dust as it left behind a ghostly remains of the pelt, he then sprouted gray animal ears and a tail his energy color changed from orange to light red, shock and awe came to them from their captain's little show.

"Ok, this is now going to my weird chart to 90% on this."

"first the drone, now this?"

Cobi then gets up like it never happened. "I'm fine guys really, i just...need...to" Then his vision became static as he plumped to the ground.

"Captain? CAPTAIN!"

"He's just passed out!, C'mon lets get him in to the tenno lab let vestro know were coming."

"Alright sergeant."

He could hear his team calling for him and rushing towards him to be in his aid as he's being carried by Rico towardshis ship. before his vision fully blacked out, His mind registered a name, a name he's not familiar with his own knowledge but came suddenly as if he known it.

{ **_Minna_** }

 **[CHAPTER 2 END]**

* * *

 **Well that was a Rough and Smooth ride We've went through. well now i will take my time on chapter Three as it will be the hardest for me but i will manage to upload this when im done.**

 **So you guys notice the ' ' apostrophes? Well i've used them to make telapathic speches that the tenno could ownly hear and communicate with each other. since the tenno ARE silent heroes (clever in my part.) you'll expect this throughout the story of witches and tenno.**

 **So you might wonder what's happened to cobi. Well you'll have to stick around after chapter three 4 the answer.**

 **SO ANYWAY leave a review, follow,fave and i'll see you in the next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 3

**Now its time for this story to get down to business, this is there the natah quest starts from, so get ready for a ride people! I decide along with my friend to not to put the witches in the third chapter because of reasons.**

 **I do not own Warframe or strike witches**

Chapter 3 The blossom snaps shut

The tenno were now at the grand hall,They have waited 12 hours for their captain who had lost his pelt suddenly just sprouted ears and a tail from his armor (which was hilarious at first) but then fell to the ground worn out; does this new appearance must have an affect to cobi's powers? they don't know the answer yet, but they will figure out what's this power that cobi obtained who knows maybe they might have this.

"*sigh* Hey nelijah, do you think that the captain is alright? he's been there since yesterday, Don't you think that he should've recovered earlier?" said loren as he moved back and forth from the tenno lab (which is also the infirmary for the tenno).

"Relax Loren, Vestro and Orande is working their hardest to recuperate the captain, it won't be long till he's back on his feet in no time."said nelijah as he meditated above ground.

"Yeah but..."

"Dude,dont worry about it you're talking to an elite that took on 40 waves of corrupted here, he'll be fine don't worry too much." said vector as he's killing time by making electrical currents cracking through his fingers.

*SILENCE*

"So, You guys wana kill some time and do some sparing matches in the mean time?" said vector as he, nelijah and loren were about to go in till a femine voice called out to them.

"Hey rookies come here for a sec!" they looked right to see a mesa named marie who walk toward them along with Rico and Edward.

Edward crossed his arms "so what's going on here? why i was taken from my conclave match with this assemble?"

"The reason why i called you here is because that captain was..." Rico explained the reason to mari and edward.

"So vestro was behind this?." Said Edward.

"*nods* To have us go in a slightly suicide job, Apparently yes."

mari shook her head. "I should've known he was behind this mess, Who else would ask a request something like that to begin with?"

"Well it's our fault that we helped him, But he did have a point though, we're outdated with weapons and new equipment, Besi-."

"Sargent, You know the rules we can't do any missions without the lotus knowing."

"Yeah well sorry if we broken the rules a little, But we Those operatives should've stocked on those weapons days ago." Said Loren.

"Save it loren or do you want to take it in the room, Maybe to shut your smart-mouth hmm?" Edward hover his hand to his nikana.

Loren shiver as the last time he faced him, it didn't end well.

Then the lotus then appeared onto the hud of the tenno's visors.

"Now is not the time Edward, I have a mission for all of you." said lotus frowning.

"Next time." He said defeat as they about to hear what the lotus was about to say.

"I have just detected signatures on earth matching the new drone nelijah scaned, Gather scans of it so i can determine it's origin and capabilites, Edward you will lead this one since cobius is recovering from the unknown energy within him."

"YES MAM!" lotus nods as she disconnects.

"Aw man! i hate bugs!"

"Bugs hate you."

"We have orders people, lets move out." said Edward as he and the rest head to the docks and went to their orbiters.

[CHARACTERS **UNAVAILABLE:CHROMA,OBERON]**

* * *

ACT 3

They jumped out of the vents in an old area that the grineer abondoned toxic injector site, it was night time in the forest with river streams up ahead in the area as insects chirps through the air in the calm, starry night.

'Alright lotus we've now near the area what's your orders?'

"I've marked the signatures on your maps. gather scans but approach with caution tenno."

"Roger. The stream will lead to the area were heading to,Lets move." said Edward as he and the rest switched to their telepathic coms.

On their way to the area mari break the silence, 'Hey, About what you guys saw dont you think that it's one of the corpus's drones?' said mari as they run in the forest.

'We don't know, We never actually fully examine the data because of our captain.'

'I see.'

'What why are you asking this.'

'well you know I'm just saying.'

'Alright...'

They proceed within the forest to the locations they were near a waterfall as they stumple upon an old, rusted, tall piece of metal above them. nelijah scaned it to see what it is.

'Funny, it seem this object isn't on any tenno index databanks, lotus what is this?' nelijah then send the picture to lotus as she examines it.

"It is just old war wreckage.'Why are the corpus suddenly intrested in it?"

Then an earie sound came up and made their huds little staticly rico,vector,and Nelijah clenched their weapons remembering the sound.

"Hey you heard that?"

"Yeah, i heard it too vector, its probably one of those drones we destroyed in the sealabs."

"Tenno, another scannable signature just appeared near you.'I may be able to determine what the corpus are up to.' "

The tenno reached to an abandoned toxic injector as they snuck their way through the frontier squads. they took cover as the chants grew louder then stand the drone but this time it was blue-ish body hovering through the metal crates.

'That's new, this one's different from the one we saw at the sealabs.' nelijah said silently as he scanned the drone, the drone stops and the chants grew silent as it turned through their direction then it rise up the roof disappearing.

'Heh What a let down, I was beginning to burn bullets at it, Oh well maybe next time.'

Then Edward called in, 'Lotus, this is Edward we have found the drone but it fled from us, but we have successfully scaned it and will be delivered to you now.'

" ... Good I have data, hmm This thing is not a corpus design, 'but its somewhat familiar to me.' if you can get an another scan,We can determine its orign."

As the tenno came to a cave, they stop for a moment to check their gear and their surroundings then Mari spoke up as they walked 'Hey Rico I forgot to ask you something.'

'Yeah mari?, What is it?'

'what happened to the captain after you finished that mission?' Nelijah,and vector went silent as Rico gave her the answer.

'You see, When that drone attacked us, there was a white light that went around the room we've had to get into cover as it went at a speed that was intraceable, It then went past through that thing like butter, that drone turned to dust at its core was left behind, We could've brought it back to the lab and examined it, but it was blown through our faces.'

'Ok that's the drone, Tell us about what happened AFTER the drone?' said Edward

'I was getting to that, When we were about to leave, the captain said that he wants to see something first, probably because of that light, moments later he was on his knees pelt just vanished out of thin air, And the weird part it was: He sprouted grey animal ears and a tail, then seconds later when he said he was fine he fell to the ground unconscious.' Rico explained thus far.

Then Edward shook his head as he stoped and turned his head towards Rico, 'sergent is this some phony story or what?, suddenly just sprouted animal features out of thin air and you think we'll belive this?" he said deadpanned.

'But its the truth lieutenant.'

'Well I call it bullshit.'

'Then how about you give us prove of it then, we got time.'

'Yeah where's the prove so I can scold you 3 and put you all in a derelict mission with mk.1 weapons.' Edward said being a "no pain no game" attitude, they mentally gulped about that and didn't want to be In the lieutenant's bad side

'Alright, I'll show you prove it to you with this.' said Rico as he hold his hand out, opening up the video feed form yesterday. Mari and Edward look closely at this as they come to the end of the feed they had seen cobi emited by the blue light, then his pelt disappeared and he sprout grey ears and a tail then seconds later in the video he collapsed still without his pelt.

After the video mari and Edward looked at each other dumb folded at the revelation.

'Wow, I did not seen this coming,Wow.'

'Rico what caused this to happen?'

'Before he collapsed, he dropped a white crystal that came from the Ogma when he held it in his hand he said that he started to feel off, that's probably what caused that in the first place.'

'So where is it now?'

'Nelijah placed it in a small canister before we left, we haven't showed it to the lotus yet cause vestro wanted to keep it, probably examining it as we speak.'

'Well that ain't a surprise that he will do that, He always messing with the new stuff when it comes out,It doesn't matter if its new Warframes, Weapons,gear,Heck even if its Armor pieces.'

'Its vestro we know and love Edward, but do we have a mission to finish we still need to find those drones before the other trail run dark.'

'Right, shall we keep moving?' said Edward as they scanned the area.

* * *

 **At the tenno lab**

(The lab is larger than the original one, mainly because where will the injured go?, new loka can take care of minor injuries, but severe and unknown will be held in the tenno labs to study and prevent further cases.)

Vestro and Orande were in a rush, mainly orande aiding cobius who was in a coma from lack of connection to the void,While vestro Was messing around with the canister containing the white crystal.

"Hey mr. vestoro can you give me a hand here with this?, I cant do anything with 2 hands here."

"Orande give me as sec I'm still putting in 100 polymer bundles,50 circuits,and 1000 alloy plates."

"What are you trying to do, Vestro?" vesrto then tuned to Orande with an excited chuckle.

"What I'm gonna do will blow everyone's mind, What is cobi's condition now?"

"You can see it for yourself."

"Well i'm done what I want to do, now then *Rubs his hands as he walked towards cobi* time for a close inspection."

Vestro examined the features on cobi's body and took notes as he records his findings.

" _Wow this is quite interesting, the captain's body appears to be normal, peltless but alright, no internal bleeding or any punchured wounds within him as if left unscrached , but his energy raiting is dropping down at a slow rate as is if his powers were draining slowly,*looks at the side where a screen is at.* But his vitals seems normal like the others, But what makes me curious is the ghostly remains of his pelt, and the animal features on him , those things pop out of him after he held the cystal in a short time after his pelt vanishes, for the pelt it is if it never left him, when I tried to touch it my hand phased through it as if it were light and water, The ears and the tail were solid on him af it were a part of him but god there are so soft I can touch them all day and it will never gets old to_ me,*Orande turns to him as if vestro went soft* _but i'm getting off topic those things do contain an unknown element in them but is hard to even study it because of how foreign it is, but all and all he's going to be alright, but he might lose his ability to even cast any of his abilitys."_

"Wait you mean it could be permanent?"

"I don't know private, we best know when he wakes up."

"Yeah, 'Best of luck there captain if you're still in there.' "

"in the mean time he'll be fine want to head to the Kronia relay?, I heard that baro ki teer will be there."

"Sure, been a while since I meet him." Said orande as he and vestro left the lab as cobi laying on table.

Then the screen reads:{ _Void energy Rising at 20% unknown energy rising at 10%_ }

* * *

 **Later back on earth**

The tenno made it to the area, they had a shootout with the frontier settlers which they took out quickly.

then the earie voices became louder as their huds had slight statics in them meaning there's a drone nearby

"I'm not getting a signal,But if you all found a drone, Scan it before it notices you."

'Roger, Loren,Vector, and nelijah you're up scan it and report back.'

The three hid in the shadows as they came near a dead end there the last drone was scaning the rubble and dead kubrows.

'There in the left side of there, got that nelijah?'

'Yeah I see it, sacanning now *With a click the the drone looked side to side then left then the 3 dropped town from the trees* and that's the last of it.'

'Lieutenant Edward, we have scanned the last drone were heading back.'

'Copy, we went on ahead meet us at the extraction point, well contact the lotus together.'

[ ** _Timeskip]_**

The tenno head to the extraction point where Edward, mari, and rico are at.

"Good you made it have anything you want to search?"

"yes, we got some resources on the way here."

"Then let's not waste anytime here,*turns communicator on* Lotus this is lieutenant Edward reporting in, we have successfully got all scans from each of the drones sending it to you now."

Few seconds later the lotus chimed in, "Good,I'm putting the stream together now,...It is...!..It is an oculist!? 'Then that means.. that' " the tenno was surprised not from the name but how the lotus reacted to this.

"Uh lotus? hey you ok there? you're spaceing out on us whats wrong?"said mari as the lotus was lost in words.

"I'm sorry tenno, I need to go stay safe." and just like that lotus cut off her communicator, the squad stood in silence.

"Did she cut us off?"

"Yep, that was a surprise for us."

"But why though?,What was there that got her spooked?"

"we don't know but we will once we head back to the dojo."said Edward as they head to their orbitors.

* * *

 **Outside of the earths gravity at the exosphere**

The tenno hit overdrive to the dojo as an incoming message came in to their Radio minutes later.

"Well well well, if it isn't colonel Leon limbo what would he want for to day?"

"How about you shut up and listen to what he wants." said Edward irritated. Vector shuts his mouth.

"Leon this Rico we were heading back to the clan whats up"

"Tenno we have an emergency and it's not good."

[suspense music play: **Mode** from Armored core 3:Silent line]

"What, an alert mission?" said loren.

"No, All the Lotus transmissions are all off 12 minutes ago, all tenno are in a panic, with no guidance and no intstructions, I'ts going to be a mess."

They gasped in shock, without the lotus who will keep the grinner or corpus from attacking any relays, Infestations t clean up, or to get them their heads up if there's any assassin's coming to them.

"what the situation now?"

"The syndicates are keeping things under control from this crisis, but we have to fix this soon or the news will spread that the lotus is out of the picture and they will bring an all out war fleet to hunt us down."

then vestro came to the feed.

"Vestro here, Lotus' communication link has shut down and Shit is hitting the fan here and it's hitting real hard. What the hell is going on here."

"We'll explain everything later head back to the dojo now." Said Edward as vestro signed off.

"Then who will lead then now that the lotus is gone missing?"

"Don't worry about that, we have a person who will fit that role." Leon then move out of the way and the person was non other than teshin.

They all bowed to his presence."master teshin."

"So pupils, the spring has ended. the lotus blossom has now snaped shut, her true nature revealed. Now we shall see if codependence can be broken. Let us begin to unravel her long hidden truth from us. I'll take her place to keep things under control head back to the clan, There's some one important that you will need."

"Roger, Team let's move." the tenno's obitor went full speed to the dojo.

 _This is ownly the beginning._

 _[music stops]_

* * *

 **Well I finally finished this, so explaination: It would be best if I finish up a few chapters on this before I have to type it (which I'm excited for, And during the process I finished the second season of strike witches and I'm hyped for the new one: brave witches.)**

 **Who is this person that's important to them by teshin?** **but anyways see you in the next chapter. If there's any grammer errors in this let me know and I will fix it up.**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey Drag** **here, sorry for the long wait, I've had a little problem with the beginning since I got ways to start the chapter and also school, but now Its done!, I was planing to make 2 parts for this but the other part was short but I decided to make one whole chapter for this, if you dont want to listen to music that I inscribed in bold text with a [""] then you have every right to do so. Anyways Enjoy the chapter.**

 **I do not own Warframe or strike witches**

Chapter 4: The tenno captain's Encounter/New abilities

As Cobius begins to wake up, he found himself floating in shallow water as daylight shines his face(Helmet); He got up as his legs felt like twigs as he stood up trying to balance himself.

' _Urgh_ , where the heck am I?,' He looks around and finds himself feeling the familiar breezes with the temperature being right for plant life to be in. _'How did I get here in a middle of the woods and in a pond? so then that means I'm in earth.'_ said Cobius as he slowly walked off the pond.

As he got off the small pound; his legs felt weak as If he hadn't walked for years; every time he got up and waking a few steps his legs just shutdown on their own.

"C'mon legs don't fail me now just a little longer." Ignoring his frail legs, Cobi tried to get up but fell back down halfway near the tree stump, Then exhaustion took its toll as he then flopped to the ground almost to the stump. He then tries to get up once more, but with exhaustion weighing him like a stone he can't feel his legs for it became stiff, "great, I cant even feel my legs now, Man this isn't my lucky day." said cobius as he laid in the ground groaning.

"No, no it isn't my friend, Believe me"

The voice made cobius shot up from the ground as he looked around for the source.

"Hello?!, Is someone there?!"

"Hey Hey, no need to shout man!; I can hear you loud and clear." said a young famine voice called out. "I'm right behind you."

When he looked back he saw a French Canadian girl at her early 20s with long, Dark brown asymmetric hair, with a beauty mark on her left check, she wore a small green robe that covers her legs down to her feet.

"Funny to see a person in the woods and in middle of nowhere, that just so happens to come out of nowhere also, Can you get up?" Said the Woman as she walking around him staring at Cobi with her Lime-Green eyes.

cobius gave a chuckle, "I would if I wanted to; But my legs feels like jelly and I cant stand up for more than 3 seconds without falling to the ground having to eat dirt." Cobi said jokingly

"*Chuckles* Well ain't you a jester." Said the woman as she bent down to look at his Legs.

"So what's your name?"

"I don't wanna say it."

"Ok..., so where are you from?" asked the woman, cobius looked to the sky, "I actually don't know where I came from just now, but to answer your question I actually go to place to place."

"Ah a traveler, I see."

After her examination she got up and sat at the stump,"OK, it seems your bones have been fractured due to landing hard on the ground somehow, you could've been dead, but here you are laying on the ground with just broken legs."

"urgh, then i guess i won't be walking anytime soon then."

"But, Luckily for you I have the solution for that." the women said as a small grin came up, which made cobius now a little nervous about this "solution".

The women then took out an syringe out of thin air and aimed it directly at Cobi's neck.

"Wait-Wait-Wait-Wait What are going to do with tha-GAH!"

The woman inserted the needle to Cobi's neck and inserted the clear substance, To Cobi it hurts; Normally his shields would take damage to Attacks that can cause serious damage to him, But unfortunately his Shields were gone which mentally surprised him as he felt the needle directly sinking in his neck almost reaching to his throat.

"*Takes the syringe out* Well that should take care of that problem."

"*Cough cough* That hurtled like hell! what was that you just put in me?!"

"Like i said before, your legs are badly crushed So I just went ahead and just gave you my special medicine for your leg muscles and for your fractured bones so it'll heal faster."

"Uh...Thank you I guess?" Said Cobi as he felt a odd, Quick sensation on his legs, Seconds later the pain was gone.

"But why the neck?, wouldn't you inject the stuff at my legs?"

"I could've, but it wouldn't be effective unless its in the blood stream."

"Oh well thank you, again, but warn me next time."

"Don't mention it, looks like you're a bit relaxed now; Come on lets get you up, You've been down there for a good few seconds." The Woman then grabbed Cobi's arm and began pulling him up. Cobi almost tumbled when the Woman helped regain his balance.

"Alright with your floppy legs gone you should be able to walk by now; Be sure to stretch now and then so it wont get stiff." Said the woman happily.

"Thank you miss... who are you? I never seen you before, Are you a new loka follower or are you one of lotus' operatives?"

"New loka?, Lotus?, Ah you must be a tenno; It's an honor to meet you I am Riebica Diane Deona, Keeper of this world and sole survivor of my clan, but you can just call me by my last name."

"Nice to meet you Deona, I am Cobius, Elite Captain of the-"

"Aether clans' assault team, 2nd right hand man of Leon limbo, nicknamed "Tatsuo" to a few people for your Chroma abilities in the battlefield and wielding the Mios, And the apprentice of the deceased Nori Nova one of the original tenno who came out of their cryopods, its nice to meet you in person." Said Deona as she smiles at Cobi who moved back due to shock.

"How on earth did you know that much of me?"

"I can Read peoples minds captain." said Deona as she gave a grin while Chuckling mentally as she saw the shocked expression on Cobi's face (or body gesture)

"Are you a Nyx or something cause you dont look like one."

"HAHAHAHA! Just kidding! I know you in the Aether clan because that I'm a watcher between your 2 worlds; c'mon lets go to my home we can talk here in there" joked Deona.

'I'm starting to get some odd vibes on this woman.' "Hey what do you mean two worlds?!" said Cobi as he and Deona walked through the forest trail.

 **Timeskip:10 mins later.**

As the two walked cobius asked what she said before but she avoided his question over and over and which irritated him, but ultimately gave up as he see no point to press the subject.

As they walked for almost about an half a mile Cobi began to feel hot while also feeling sluggish again, Seeing this Deona lead them to a shade, Cobi sigh in relief as he feels his legs about to snap. As the two stood there Cobi took his time to look around to his surroundings, The trees rustling through the winds, the skies where clear and the whole scene he's seeing was all...Peaceful.

"I see that your enjoying it huh?"

"*nods* Yeah its quite beautiful out here, no smelly factories, stuffy gas towns or even rotten, moldy ships that the infestation took over, yeah this feels nice." said Cobi as he stretched his arms.

"*Smiles* I'm glad you like this place even after been here for 12 minutes already."

"Yeah, We Tenno can adapt to surroundings very good even if its new to them."

"New to them huh?, Say Cobius Since your a tenno could you show off one of your abilities for me?" Asked Deona which Cobi looked at her questionably.

"Reason being what?"

"I've always wanted to see one up close, plus I always wanted to see a chroma to use one of their abilities."

"Hmm, well there's enough space for me to do it without bringing this forest to ablaze. Sure, I'll see what I can do." Said Cobi as he got up, He walked a few meters away from the trees as he prepared himself, when he was far enough he turns back and took stance, he concentrated his void energy he had within him up to his helmet, with enough power he raised his head and activated his fire Spectral scream as bright orange flames flew out like a fire breathing dragon.

Deona was awe struck, the flames was almost like a fountain shooting upwards and disappeared in the sky.

After he gave the quick demonstration to Deona, Cobi felt weak as he hit his limit as he kneeled to the ground breathing heavily.

"That was AMAZING Cobius!, your just as good as I hoped for!" Deona said as she praised Cobi as she came closer to him.

"Ok, What just happened there? Urgh!"

"oh Hey-hey take it easy, you've used too much void energy on that."

"N-No, There's something off with that spectral scream, *Turns to Deona* You seen it too right?"

"See what?, OH well the flames you where spewing out was kind of short, Is it suppose to be that way?"

"No, Its suppose to be a little longer and wider, I probably didn't have the right modifications for it though let me check."

Cobius then check his mod system for any bugs but didn't find any errors or misplaced spots. "What's going on?, nothings wrong with me?"

"Is there something wrong Captain?"

"Its said here that my modifications are functioning alright but my power seems to be messed up somehow, Almost like back at Operation gate crash two years ago."

"You mean that operation that you where trying to get those Archwing Fragments?, I find it typical that due to the constant exposure of the void keys using to forced those gates open caused critical functions to your health, weapons, and powers, Here let me see your condition." Said Deona as she sat Cobius back down. Using her unknown ability Deona Senses his Energy and what she found was unexpected.

' _He's right, his power is way weakened than before, so that's why he said its not the same, but then here's another problem: The Magic build up, I dont wanna believe it but it seems like he has magic within him somehow but how did he get it?'_

"Hey Cobius what happened before you got here?"

"Me and my squad where on a mission when a unknown drone Appeared, then we followed pursuit of it , when it stopped we took a scan of it and it attacked us."

"I see... is there anymore?"

"Then out of nowhere a Ray of white light came straight through the glass and ricochet everywhere till it passed through the drone and got stuck on an ship, when we went to see the rest of that drone, its core suddenly exploded and knock us back. " Said Cobius.

Deona gave stern eyes to him, Deep within she knew what was coming next but she let Cobius say the rest just to make sure that she was right.

"Then after we called the lotus I've went where that light was that and the light was actually a white crystal, I took it out for closer inspection, As I held it, I could feel the void energy along with the strange energy as its in harmony, And the unknown energy, it feels Oddly warm, and comforting, But then I got a little lightheaded then seconds later I felt like a ton of bricks, then I was on my knees, then there was a blue light all around me and I could feel the unknown energy poured straight within myself, Then I Passed out as my teammates came to my aid."

" Interesting things to say Cobius." said Deona as she went to her thought to piece things together.

'J _ust_ as I expected him to say, So the crystal has to be the cause then, And then that must mean that he must share a similar fate as _she_ does, Then that means..'

"Oh another thing, its strange but I, Remembered a name."

"A name?"

"Before I passed out, I've remembered a name almost as if I Known it."

"What is that name if I'm asking?"

"I think it was...Minna." Said Cobius as he before he paused saying the name

Deona was surprised, 'So he even knows her name too?, interesting so they both share the same fate in the end, I must fix this somehow.'

"But I'm fine, wanna continue going?"

"Hm? yes of course, but don't overdue yourself and don't use any of your abilities, I'll come up with something to help you maintain your powers. _'And hopefully to balance the magic before it fully eats up the void in him.'_ "

They begin to walk again to the said house that Deona and Cobi are going to.

 **Timeskip 1 hour later.**

 **[play: sulyya springs from final fantasy 13]**

It was dawn as the two walked what felt like for hours but they made it to their destination, Deona's house was a white mansion with exquisite types of flowers arranged from red and green, there were 6 pillars in a row that leads to the big entrance with a fountain in the middle of the entrance, to Cobi he is quite impressed from the sight.

"Enjoying the scenery?"

"Yeah, it looks amazing Deona."

"Well don't be amazed yet, there's more than that came from, c'mon there's more to see insideside." said Deona as she went on ahead.

Before Cobius left he took one quick look around him and the front of the mansion, when he look around his spotted a red haired girl in her late teens on the left balcony staring at the skies.

She was far so he couldn't see her completely, but he can see that she wore a green uniform with a black shirt under it and...wearing no pants.

Cobi tilted his head at the sight. 'Well that new, I don't know humans where in that kind of style. even without pants or suits.'

Then the unexpected happen, the girl had an blue aura around her as animal parts began to sprout out of her, he mentally blinked when he saw this. 'Well that was odd, humans don't have those before.'

Then what happens next shocked him.

When the girl looked at her hands, the animal parts begin disappeared and an pelt: HIS pelt that she's wearing began to appear in a orange light.

'Wait, Could that be?!'

As Cobi was about to call her, Deona called him to come inside when he looked back the girl was gone, "Who was that girl?" mumbled Cobi as he went inside.

 _(A.N: I can't really describe the mansion that well because I'm not an architect, but think inside like a typical mansion in movies.)_

"Whoa, look at this place, its a quite fancy for my taste, but nice."

"Why thank you, and don't worry this isn't like an Orokin tower, this place was built by the people that once lived here years ago." Deona said as she beginning to walk. But Cobi grabbed her shoulder making her turn around. "Wait Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my quarters to check on something for a bit. You may explore around here if you like."

"Is there anyplace that's interesting?" Said Cobius as he let go, in which Deona gave a sly smirk.

"Well you can look upstairs, there's a library at the far end of the hallway on the right if you want to know anything I haven't told you yet, Oh and you should be able to use your tenno acrobatics now, but don't over do it and get your legs cramped."

"I won't, thanks Deona." With that Deona went upstairs leaving Cobi to do her own things.

"Well now that I'm on my own," Cobius as he walked across the room. "Might as well explore this place."

As Cobius walked around the ground floor, the place lighting was calming and not as empty like an orokin tower but the candles and lights makes the place more friendly, he noted that some doors don't open automatically as he has to open them manually, the place was big. Not as giant as his clan's dojo but big enough for the population of a small village to live in, there was a big pool along with a maze at the back, a large lounge room provided a large enough space for a number of people to hang out in and in the center of the mansion was a door that didn't lead to no room as its standing proudly in the center, Cobi noted to ask Deona about it.

 **[Music end]**

As Cobi finished with the floor he retuned back to the front entrance thinking.

'This place is quite a scene to look at, it'll be a nice place to live in too.' Then Cobius looked up at the skylight and seen it was dark, "Oh looks like it's already getting late, guess i lost tra-" but what surprised him was that he sees the moon shining bright as it in its full moon phase 'Wait, how is that possible?!, I thought the moon was destroyed in the old war. But seeing it here doesn't make sense, but then again I haven't found any trees that's bigger than a factory so what's up?'

Cobius's helmet shifted up the flight of stairs leading upwards to the upper floors of the building. he then thought of an idea, he wanted to do now that he can move freely he move back a few steps readying himself then proceeds to dash then propelled himself spinning till he was near the first step he jumped upwards over the flight of stairs reaching half way of the stairwell, then when his right leg landed he slightly crouched building up momentum for the second jump as he reached the upper floor.

"Well, that takes care of those bones." Cobius as he stretched his body then looked straight ahead the hall way walking, the place was pretty lit and was dust-free like the maids just come here and left without him noticing, when he walked towards the hallways he heard faint humming, Not like the one from the Drone but famine and beautiful, As he walked further the humming came louder and louder till he stood at a wooden doorway.

He can hear humming behind the door as he opened the door slowly trying to make less noise, he then made enough space for himself to enter, when he entered inside the room he couldn't see the said person because of the Bed's curtains blocking his sight of her as she sitting on the chair watching the full moon humming a tune, to get a closer look Cobi wall-hopped to the right side of the wall and climbed up to clearly see the person.

Due to the moonlight shining outside of the window to one spot as he can clearly see that its the same girl from the balcony half-hour ago, her red hair that matches her red irises, her uniform was dark green with badges of her achievements.

Cobius watched as She was sitting down resting her head on the palm of her hands, feeling bored and wonder as Cobi sees her face, but with a hint of worriness in her eyes.

He then moved a little closer to her while grabbing the shadows to observe her more when suddenly her eyes turns to Cobius' location who looked vaguely at his helmet, which surprised him as to how did she know where he is.

"Is there something you need?" she said as she got up moved to the front of the bed and looking directly at the Chroma, He then stood still blending in the darkness and moved back a bit in hopes that she didn't spot him. "I know that you're hiding and where, you can come out of the shadows, there's no need to keep yourself hidden." said the woman who crossed her arms waiting for an answer starring directly at him.

This surprised him, from where he's at she's starring at complete darkness where he's at and yet she's looking right at him.

"Heh not bad, no one can't even see in pure darkness, not even a human."

"Wasn't so much 'seeing' in the conventional sense, more accurately it's more perception without seeing"

With no other option, Cobius jumped off the wall and standing a few meters to where the woman where she can fully see him as she wasn't surprised or shocked of his appearance but a questionable look on her face when she looks at him looking top and bottom of his appearance .

"So who are you?, Judging by the badges you carry seems you have quite a history in the battlefield, but I don't recognize any of them." said cobius as he looked at her from head to toe.

"I'm Minna Dietlinde Wilcke, wing commander officer of the 501st joint fighter wing." The women said.

Cobius was surprised, the women that he's seeing right here is the woman's name that he remembered before he passed out.

'So she's Minna huh? I was expecting her to be a little older, but the way she said her name tells otherwise."

While calmly regaining from his surprise, he then identify himself to her. "Its a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Wilcke my name is Cobius Chroma, Captain of the Aether clan's assault team."

The woman named minna has a little hint of surprise in her eyes where lit up a little when he said his name, as if she knows something.

She then walks up to Cobius and bring out her hand, which Cobius takes the hand shake.

"I've never seen you before, you're no Neuroi, but also not human, your armor is almost alive like its real skin."

"meh, I get the armor looking fleshy most of the time, but what's a neuroi? is that an corpus moa or something?"

Minna shook her head, "Neuroi are an alien race that came out of nowhere in 1939 and started attacking without warning. The Military back then didn't stood a chance. and-"

"Whoa wait a sec, 1939!? is that the year your in?"

"No the current year in my world is 1944."

"Wow, that's ancient history in my world, And are they that powerful as you say?"

"There much worse than back then."

"Ouch talk about ruthless, hearing this makes me think of a time the grineer killed out thousands in the relays, but not that it matters but, How do you combat these Neuroi, special weapons?"

"Close, but in 1941, A doctor named Ichiro Miyafuji invented the striker units, giving us a fighting chance again."

"Interesting, and theses strikers, how do you operate them?, If my prediction is correct and the neuroi are indeed strong you'll need something to even the odds."

"Well you can say me and others are the key, but to be precise I'm a witch. their women with high magic abilities when they reach at a certain age, they are enlisted in the militaries in my world with the purpose to fight the Neuroi. but in order to obtain magic all witches have what is called an familiar." Then an aura came below minna as she sprouted grey wolf ears and an tail. "Then after Mr. miyafuji's creation Countless young witches came over the world's calling to take arms and head to the skies as strike witches and in the ground as land witches."

Cobius was intrigued, "So their kinda like equivalent to the tenno in my world."

"You can say that, but what is a tenno?"

"Tenno like myself are descendants of an ancient and mystical civilization of lost warriors from the Orokin era on earth, we each have an armor called a Warframe that are superior to high technology and in vast numbers if I can guess correctly all witches have different abilities, we also have different abilities; but instead of magic we have void."

"So all tenno are similar like witches you say?"

"Yeah, if you told me about these strikers, there the same as our Archwings, but most tenno specialize in the ground." Said Cobius

Minna was amazed, who knew that Cobius's world is similar to hers, and yet she didn't know what his world is just that it's similar, she quickly knows that in his world there's no neuroi but then what is their objective?

"What is the tenno's sole purpose to be in your world?"

"We keep peace with the three factions that roam around in the origin system."

"Three?"

"Yes, one is the grineer, there kind of like your worlds military but there are there for dominance lead by the twin queens, and did I mention that everyone of those punks are fuck ugly. Second is the corpus, there are a huge merchant cult, built on the foundation of salvaged technology and robotics, are there for profit and business." Cobius pause as he about to tell the final one.

"And the third?"

"The infestation, or another name to them is the technocite virus, they are like an disease, an plague created by the Orokin in my world during the old war, now it has been unearthed by a grineer scientist, it infected a few but then turns to hundreds then thousands."

"And did you destroy it?"

"We've did our best to irradiate that virus, but some made it out and spreading like wildfire that they took over a planet, to add insult to injury; An corpus name of Alad v made infested robots out of an mutated strand of the virus called mutualist, and they are difficult to kill, but all and all they are a menace."

Minna face became paled the fact that his world where conflict is nonstop, she would think that if the neuroi never attacked then she and the other girls will fight each other, and added the fact that this "Infested" are that deadly as he said that could literally destroy her world completely and can destroy the neuroi as well.

After a few minutes of explaining minna familiar suddenly popped out as minna look at the door way.

"Some things listening to us,there!" Minna said pointing at the crack as a white glowing orbs looks at the two before moving back, cobius bolted straight to the door in pursue of the thing as cobius ran at the hallways with Minna right behind. before the silhouette went down to the stairway, Cobius shifted his energy color and activated his ice spectral scream. the white frost came out of his helmet connecting to the silhouette as it was incased in ice as fell down the stairs to the floor.

Cobius who finished with his ability was a little surprised, normally the radius and range was short and required him to get very close to the opponent for the ice effects to kick in, but that silhoulette as far away from him that his ability some how came out quick and somehow reached that far, and the added fact that it's incased in ice. cobius waked towards it as his energy color changed back to bright orange

"Alright let's see what-well this is odd..."

when Cobius knocks on the ice cracks began to show as it began crumbling, till all is left was a small robot that looks like a rodent or a squirrel-thing he can't tell.

"uh hi?" that's all what Cobius said when the squirrel got up, it looked at cobius for a second then started chattering probably yelling at cobius for turning him into a Popsicle, jumped on his head and began scratching his helmet.

Cobius then grabs it nape and lift it up towards his helmet.

"Hey, take it easy man, seish sorry for turning you to a ice sickle."

Then Minna came down seeing him and the eavesdropper.

"We've got our little intruder here. you know what this is?"

"I've never seen this species before." Minna holds it from Cobi's hand and began brushing gently with her hands "But its kinda cute, and he's nice too."

'All it did was scratch my head -_-' Said cobius as rubbed his helmet from the scratches he received.

Minna then placed it down as it scurried away before stopping, turns around jumps up and down. that catches both of their attention.

"Now what does that thing wants, entertain us?"

Minna shook her head, "No it want us to follow him."

Cobius turns to Minna confused, "How can you tell if wants us to follow him?" Asked Cobi as he saw a smile on Minna.

"Its just a hunch, c'mon we could learn something." Minna as she walked towards the squirrel to what ever it wants her to see, shrugging Cobius follows after Minna as to what awaits for them.

The witch and the Tenno followed the squirrel-thing to a area that cobius is familiar of, It's leading them to the middle of the mansion where the Door stood at the open space, Cobius and minna didn't know why its leading them there but whatever it is probably important.

When they where at the entryway, Minna stopped "Someone's in there."

Cobius crouched and moved to the doorway and sure enough the person was Deona.

She was at the door that was in the center. it has no key nor she had one but they did catch glimpse of what she's doing, she held out her hand and touched the door, then green outlines began to appear on the door as it was opening and a white light came through.

Deona then proceed to enter through it.

"Ah, so that's the purpose of that door."

Cobius and Minna stepped out of their hiding place and walked towards the Door when the Squirrel thing scurried towards the door entering it, Cobius went after it,only for it to be closed right in front of him knocking him back.

"Urgh, should've seen that coming." Said cobi a he got up minna assisted to help him but he waved it off.

"I'm fine, just need to shake it off." Said cobi as he examined the door. 'Alright think Cobi,What did Deona do to enter this door way, she has no key and yet she touched it.' Thought Cobius as he looked at the door way.

"Cobius, didn't you saw Deona held her hand to the door when it activated?"

"I get what your saying, then she probably have powers just like us." Said cobius as touched his hand to the door. the door was outlined in orange void but nothing happened.

"its not working for me You try it." Said Cobi as minna nods. She came to the doorway where Cobius was at and touched the door, it was outlined in blue magic but its position was different and nothing happened but then she thought of an idea.

"Cobi put your hand above mine, maybe it needs both of our powers to open. "Said minna as cobius tilted his head.

"How come your using that name?, only my teammates call me that."

"Its shorter and simple plus its better to call you that, Why is it because that name is embarrassing to you?" minna teasing Cobius on the last part.

"Nah, you can use that name for a while I wont mind." 'Just glad that she don't find that name funny.' Cobius the put his hand on top of minna's as the orange outlines began to show along with the blue outlines, Both lines then began turn white as the two backed up, then the door began to open up as the same white light shines from the door.

"So the door only opens if both energies are put together?"

"Right minna, but then what makes Deona, could she be..."

"Well get answers from her, but well have to find her first."

"Your right. I don't know what awaits in there but I ain't backing down." the cobius turns to minna "With me?"

Her response was a nod.

They entered through the door as they were engulfed in light as the door was slammed shut.

As they entered through the Door they where no longer in the mansion, but in a church that looked in ruin as the cloth and carpet were shredded and torn, and plants and flowers where deteriorated from age, the place had an eerie vibe around them like big fight broke out from here years ago, there was grabble on the floor cracked and shattered walls, the place was dark but there were some light for them to see in.

"This place seems ominous and creepy. Not my taste"

"Dont tell me your chickening out now captain?" Said Minna as she smiled.

"Me? chickening out and leaving you defenseless and encounter who knows what, you're stuck with me till we find De-"

They where interrupted by a scream that they were too familiar with, they glanced at each other before Dashing towards the source of her scream, when they arrived there the room they saw Deona unconscious on the right side.

"DEONA!" shouted Cobius as he ran towards Deona to help her only for minna to tackle him to the ground.

"Minna what the hell?!"

"Put your head down!" shouted minna as a blue lazer fired on top of them presumably aiming for Cobius.

"Thanks for saving my neck, appreciate it."

"You can thank me later but we have a bigger things to deal, look."

As minna pointed to the direction to source of the attacked and discovered a thing that was bigger than both of them.

( _AN. It looks like a berserker Lord/knight from Metroid prime 3_ )

"Great, as if luck isn't suckie enough."

The creature roared and began building up energy at its hands, Cobius quickly grabbed minna and rolled out of the way before the lazers incinerated them.

"I'm guessing that's a neuroi?"

"No, I've never seen anything like that before, You?"

"Never in my life, but what I do know is that our main priority is to get Deona out of here and fast, have a plan?"

"I was wondering you have one."

"I have one. I want you to get Deona and get a safe spot."

"What are you gonna do?" asked minna as cobius cracks his knuckles.

"Doing what I'm good at, taking this thing head on."

Minna couldn't believe what he's saying, he's planning to take this thing head on without any weapons is suicide and likely get himself killed. "Are you insane, you expect me to-"

"Don't worry about me commander, just get her out of the way." Said Cobius as he got up, then said "Gear change." 4 things began to materialize from his hips, his back, then the back of his waist as he now have his weapons (Daikyu, Akvasto , and Mios). Minna blinked as the such weapons; she, identifies a few as a long bow, Dual revolvers and last one that's looks like a blade with a hidden whip at the bottom of its long hilt; which was actually a living weapon as the way its small tendrils were moving. she knew that he can take this thing on.

"Minna, this might get ugly, I better get her and hide somewhere if I were you."

Minna nods and head straight towards Deona, the creature then targets her and prepares for another attack, which Cobius quickly notice.

 **Battle Que!** [Play "I know what you stand" From Armored core REPRISES]

"OH no you don't!" Said Cobius as quickly activated his Toxin elemental ward and took out his Daikyu, He pulled and released it as the arrow pierced the creature's Left shoulder causing it to flinched and misses Minna as she reached to Deona, picked her up and carry her back to the large entrance, the creature saw this then went after the girls as Minna carried Deona to the entrance, its advance was Stopped when Cobius fired another arrow at the same place where the first rod was at, groaned and irritated it turned towards Cobius who's skin shined from the torch's fire from the ceiling and the wall as he activated his vex armor.

"HEY BALDY!, Your fights with me!" Shouted Cobius as he caught its attention as it began charging at him, Cobius ran to the other side and climbed the walls and grabed hold on them before the creature could crush him, he then fired another arrow to its back as it crashed to the wall causing a huge dust cloud from the impact.

Cobius jumps off the wall and inspects the hole to see if it's down, before the dust settled the creature hands grab hold of Cobius's helmet and threw him across the room.

"*Groan* Damn that hurt. 'Feels kinda like deja'vu all over again.' " Said cobius as pushed himself off the wall only for him to see the creature charging at him again.

He pulled out his Akvato and fired at the Goliath, the bullets bounced right off of it as its made its way to the tenno, with no other option he quickly bullet jumped up wards eluding the charge as it hit the wall.

Landing down he quickly pulled out his daikyu and placed four shots on the creature, a few of them pierced but none of them places were effective on it.

"Then i guess I'll have to get in close then." Said cobius as he pulled out his mios and went straight towards the creature, he then pulls on the whip and propelled himself towards the creatures back and used the momentum of the whip to get close to the creature as he swing his blade to the creature's flesh as the cuts left their mark on the hard skin, the creature left unaffected nor staggered, Cobius back flipped and hid behind a destroyed broken wall.

'Man, this guy doesn't know when to give up,But i Gotta focus, it's skin won't budge with my Akvasto and my Arrows only seem to irritates him, but i gotta punch through its thick skin but how?'

"Captain catch!" Cobius turns around and the one that shouted was Deona, due to her condition she somehow recovered quickly. she threw a object towards him, as he caught the object he felt an familiar sensation as of before.

when looked at it, it was the same crystal that caused him to get in this mess, he quickly pet it down and looked at Deona, with a _What-the-hell-are-you-doing?!_ gesture.

"Don't worry, I've augmented that crystal so the effects won't harm you, just pour your energy into it, Trust me you'll need it!"

Other than last time, this time was different when he looked at his hands he saw his pelt faded away as his body begins to have thin curves, lines and Vinny designs over his body, then he sprouted grey wolf ears and a tail which appeared when his pelf faded but can still feel its on him. when he looked back to Deona which she fainted on after giving the Crystal to him.

Cobius then move to the side and sees the creature charging its attack and shoots the green beam at him which he counters by using his fire spectral scream, the two attacks clashed at an explosion, which Cobius won as the flames shot right through of the creatures attacks engulfing the creature into flames.

"Whoa did I gust did that?" said cobius a he observed the creature put on a tantrum.

He knew that it'll take more than fire to take the creature down and have to act fast to end the battle quickly, As if on instinct his mind went on full scan around the room and he discovered that the ceilings chandelier was rusted and can fall of anytime, and the creature was right on top of it.

Seeing this cobius moves back to not to get caught in the way. The flames that creature where engulfed in was extinguished, Cobius then quickly pulled out his Akvasto and started emptying his magazine by shooting at the chandelier's rusted points to make it fall down. Now with more rage, the creature then charged up a lazer from its mouth to end Cobi's life.

But as if fate wants him to live, there was a loud ***Clang*** as the chandelier fell from the ceiling and fell right on the creatures head and drop to the ground seemingly dead as small rubble burying it.

[ **Music stops** ]

With the battle over cobius then walls over to the girls, as he walked towards them felt the ears and the tail disappeared off of him along with the outlines as he sees his pelt reappeared just fine.

"How's Deona, Minna?"

"She'll be fine, just have a concussion on the back of her head."

"Ah that was a relief." said Cobius in relief that she was able to be alive.

"Hey Coby, can I ask you a question."

"Yeah, is it because of way I fight?"

"No but how did you learn that the chandelier was rusted and be able shoot at its points to make it fall down?"

Cobius put in thought, "To answer your question, I dont know it just hit me the fact that I just know it was rusted and know the weak points of it, and to know where it will be at too?, I never have that kind of ability like that before its just weird and the fact that my attack earlier was stronger and more powerful as it was before? something tells me that this rock has something to do with it." Said Cobius as he showed the white crystal to Minna who was surprised.

"I remember that crystal before." mumbled minna as she remembered that same crystal from before.

"Said something minna?"

"Its nothing, that ability you've used before, that was mine." said minna as Cobius turned his head towards her.

"That ability...was yours?" Said cobius as minna nodded to his question.

"that ability you've used before is called Three Dimensional Space Understanding Ability, it allows me to perceive and discern all nearby targets in every direction, sorting out their position, and classification. it also allows me to see fully around the area, usually I could've detect you from the start, but I've only detected you from guestroom's entrance and room."

"So what your saying is that you already know I was there even in pure Darkness?" Said Cobius as he got a nod from minna.

"Wow.. that ability is very helpful, even to detect if the stalker will come for me too?, that's a added bonus."

"Well we better get out of here, who knows when the thing will come back alive." Said Minna as Cobius nodded and picked up Deona bridal style and went back to the Door.

When they where halfway to the entrance, they heard stomping coming behind them, they look back and to they're surprise the creature was alive and well, its hard skin was bruised and cracked from the last battle and now was at ramming speed towards them.

"OH YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" shouted Cobius as about to turn and run to the exit but immediately stopped when he see minna still at her spot.

"Commander we got to get out of here, what's taking you?!"

"I can slow it down so we can get out of here!"

"Minna,Think about this he's at ramming speed waiting to run us over, how can you stop that!"

Minna smirked which Cobius tilted his head, "dont worry I have a plan for this!" shouted as she looked back up front standing her ground as she activated her familiar, the creature was now near her as she stood there waiting for an opening, when it was close enough minna then threw her arms out and a blue circle with runes came out of her palms as it stopped the creatures charge shielding her from it, there was a tug of war for the two but Minna was able to successfully knock it back a few meters away from her staggering it. then minna started to run, "we dont know how long it will stop it but we have to hurry!" "Right!"

They manage to reach to the entrance just in time, the door was still there when they first got here, Cobi then put Deona down as they about to open the door, Only to be interrupted by the same creature running at them again.

"*Pulls out his Akvasto* I am now fed up with this thing, time to put that thing down for go-"

"No, I will do it." Said minna as she walked towards it. "Be my guest." Said Cobi as gave one of his vasto to minna as she accepted it, she then aims the Vasto at the creature and fired five times, two of them missed, two reflected off of it and one of the bullets hits the sweet spot as the bullet hit its wound spot, making it flinched but it kept going, seeing this minna did something that could make Cobi's eyes come popping out (If he has one), her familiar ears and tail faded away and then an bright orange light outlined the back of her head, her back and the sides of her arms and legs and when the light fades quickly she had on a Chroma's pelt. but it wasn't an Chroma pelt, it was actually Cobi's pelt that she's wearing on her, she didn't have the helmet from the pelt but the horns where connected to the pelt at the back of her head making it look like she's wearing a backwards tiara.

'I knew I wasn't hallucinating when she had that pelt on before.' thought Cobius as he could believe what he's seeing. the energy color of the pelt turned blue as she then used electric spectral scream at the behemoth.

the electric currents then flowed towards the creature as it was being electrified to a crisp, when she finished with the attack it then dropped to the ground now fully dead.

Cobius watched as the creature deteriorated out of existence, "Wow, who ordered an extra crispy meal dish." Said Cobius as he walked towards minna who stood still.

"Commander?" when Cobius was in front of her he could see that she was in a dazed seemingly exhausted from the attack she dished out. "Minna you in there, hello~" said Cobi as he waved his hand at her. the got out of her daze only blinking "huh? y-yeah I'm fine, just a little worn out from what I did." said minna as the pelt faded from her body and her familiar ears and tail reappeared and disappeared as well. "Yeah, well dont over do your self and pass out."

Minna them smiles "I'll be fine captain, c'mon lets get out of here." "Lead the way Minna."

Cobius then whent back and picked up Deona as they left out of the place.

* * *

 **Few minutes later...**

They made it back to the mansion, they whent back to minna's room and laid Deona at the bed as they watched her, as she came too she found herself in a bedroom. she looked around and say that it was still nighttime, she noticed to her right that Minna was resting on the rocking chair while Cobius was floating in midair meditating, he heard Deona waking up as he land back to the ground and then waking up minna as she had some time to rest. "Looks like sleeping beauty has woken up without a kiss." Said Cobius joking.

"Thanks captain, I'm just glad that I gave it to you just in time."

"What you mean this?" Cobius then held out the white crystal he had before, Deona sigh in relief as she had successfully gave it to him just in time. then minna got up wand walked towards Deona as she crossed her arms.

[ **Play "Hopes Theme ~Confessions~" from Final fantasy 13-2** (loop it a few times until music end) ]

"Deona I know that this is too sudden, but you have some questions that need answers." said minna as Deona looked down in shame.

"Minna dont you think that its being a little harsh dont you think?"

"No, she's right captain, I believe that I've kept you long as it is." Said Deona as she got off the bed, her legs started to get wobbly when her feel landed on the ground but she waved it off saying she doesn't need any help. "You might be wondering why you two are now here, its because of that crystal that Cobius has in his hand." Said Deona pointing at Cobi's right hand where the Crystal was held.

The karlsland woman continued, "What does this crystal has to do with anything Deona?"

"That crystal is called an Ragonite crystal, It is a solidified Mix of Void and Magic created long ago from Cobius's world."

"What?, I have never seen this rock before in my life what do you mean it was created in my world?"

"That's because the orokin hid it in secret to prevent anymore chaos and to make sure the old war wouldn't be far worse as it was century ago."

"So how What does it do any ways? , all it had done was give us was enhanced abilities and new ones."

"It didn't gave it to you, the Ragonite only unlocks those abilities, the only reason your abilities where weak was because that when you each held the crystals it had an link within each other even in different worlds, and your powers where weakened because that you both shared a fraction of eachothers energies causing your powers to not working property."

Minna nods "So that's why my magic isn't working property, its because I have Cobi's energy."

"And vice versa to me as well."

"Exactly."

Then minna then talks again. "Deona...who are you really?"

Deona grew silent when Minna asked her that.

"Back when you where by that door you opened it with one hand, when we tried to open it, it took two of us to open it."

"...I know that this will be hard to understand, but I'm a Tenno and a witch." Said Deona as her words felt bitter when she has to say what she what she is.

The two could only blink in confusion when they heard what she is. "Your a witch?"

"And a tenno?" is what they could only pulled out of their mouth.

"I know, its hard to believe that, but its true, my mother is a witch and my father is a tenno."

"Whoa, I cant really what I'm hearing right now, but you dont look like a tenno to me, you have no armor, no mobility, and no Abilities."

"Well I do but I wasn't able to cast none when I was a child, And please Dont ask about my past...I..cant..really explain it really."

Cobi and Minna took glanced at each other before nodding. "We understand." Said Cobi as he received a smile from Deona.

"And for my Third answer: What where you doing in the old ruined place inside from there? when we got there we saw you unconscious and about to be killed from that thing, you know that foolish and you could've been killed because of that."

'Wow minna, didn't know you have a overprotective mother side from you.' Mumbled Cobius as he saw a side of minna of being a mother teaching a child from their right and wrong, Minna's eyes looked towards Cobi vaguely which made Cobi mentality flinch when he saw her, "Said something Captain?"

"Nothing." Cobius then rubbed his neck.

"I know it was dangerous but I've have to get in there, there was something that I have to get that I need from there."

"What was it you need in there that you risk your neck at?"

Deona then pulled out a up rooted bean sprout from her sleeves, "it was a kilime bean that can be found it that area, and believe me this thing is your ticket out of here."

That caught their attention, "Wait you found a way to get us out?" Asked Cobius as Deona nodded her head. "Yes I have, come well head to my quarters from there, then I will need your help with something." said Deona as she walked out of the room with minna and Cobi behind her.

When they reached to the room it was more Spacious then the guest room, it has more furniture than the other rooms with a crystal ball at the far right of the room with a lot of book shelves with tons of books in them. "Cobius can you give me that red book on the top shelf?"

"Sure thing." Said Cobi as he walk towards the bookshelf Deona pointed at, he bullet jumped towards the top shelf and grabbed the red book before dropping down. he then gave it to Deona which she took it and whent at the table which have a small bowl on it.

"Deona what that was the help you needed?"

"No, the next one is."

"What is the next one?" Asked Minna as Deona picked the bean out of the leaf and popped it into the grey powdered stuff as she grinded, "Before I go any further I wanna asks you two something."

"Shoot."

"Cobius when you first fount the crystal where were you at the time?"

"Me and my squad were in one of Regor's Sealabs for a mission at the time."

"And Minna, where were you when you first had that other crystal?"

"It happened when me and the girls were stationed at Romanga when it happened."

Deona grew silent when she heard what they said.

"I see, then that means trouble then."

Minna and Cobi looked at each other before looking at Deona.

"Trouble, as in mean big trouble."

"I'm afraid so Cobius, Reason being that some one as discovered something that shouldn't have been found, it could affect minna's world."

"Who's Responsible for That Deona?"

"Cobius you may know whos the person is, or rather what you and others are trying to hunt down." Said Deona as Cobius thought about what she said but quickly know who she's talking about.

"grrr, Its Tyl Regor you're talking about isn't it?"

"That's right and what he about to open next can destroy your world and hers as well."

"That Bastard!"

"Deona what does this regor has opened that can affect his and mine?"

"He has found a gate that that the orokin dubbed "The Forbidden gate" probably because of what lies inside there."

Deona then finished grinding as she took a hand full of it.

"Alright this dust has special properties in it, you'll be able to return to your world from here."

"Thanks Deona, but wait what about this magic within me and void within her?"

[ **Music Stops** ]

"Right now, There now within you two as long as the gate is active and the Ragonites are still inside the two worlds, But dont think of them as curses but think of them as your trump cards, use them as necessary."

Cobius and Minna nods from the given tip by Deona of their new Abilities. With information given to them Deona then ready to blow the dust off her hands.

"Captain, Wish the best of luck in your end." Said minna as she gave a genuine smile to Cobi.

"Same at your end Commander." said Cobius as he gave a thumbs up.

Deona smiles from this, 'there getting along too, its a shame too they could be good friends.' Deona thought as she blew the dust towards Minna and cobius as the dust began to circle around them.

"Deona!, Will you be fine on your own?!" Shouted Cobius due to the Dust began to made strong wind noises as his legs began to disappear.

[ **Last music: Play "battle results" from final fantasy 13** ]

"I'm not a child Cobius! I can take care of myself, Besides I Have a friends to accompany me!" Said Deona as The Squirrel-like thing popped out of one of he pockets, to gave surprised looks on Minna and Cobius but laughed if off.

"Till we meet again, Deona!" Said minna as she disappeared.

"Same here!" Shouted Cobi as he too Disappeared as well with Deona waving good bye to them.

Her Friend began chatter in worry to what gonna happen to them.

"Dont worry Chico, I know they can stop this problem and soon." Said Deona as she walked towards the left side of the room as she sat down her chair watching as the morning sun come shinning upon a new dawn.

'Good luck

witches.

and.

Tenno.'

* * *

 **That's a wrap for chapter Four!**

 **So we now finally have minna in this and the rest of the 501 will appear in the later chapter**

 **So About these New abilities that Cobi and Minna now have. when they both held one of the Ragonites They Each have their abilities basically Cobius will have minna's ability while minna have all 4 of Chroma's abilities, while also enhancing their own abilities, as Cobius's Spectral scream will have more range than the game's counter part. while Minna's shield will be more durable from high impact attacks which can break a witches shield. the others will get a ability from a specific character they matched to.**

 **But the enhanced abilities wont last long as it will only last for one and a half minutes.**

 **(Its basically like HyperMode from Metroid prime 3)**

 **But again I dont own the Design of the berserker lord/knight.**

 **leave a Fave/Follow and I will see you guys in the Next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 5

**Whats good people Drag here and finally I bring you another chapter, I been a little lazy along with School but now that I'm graduated I can now focus on -**

 **" _Drag your-HURRY UP WITH IT ALREADY!-keeping us waiting_** _ **already**."_

 **Ordis? what in the world are you doing in my secret place?!**

 ** _Ordis:"I haven't seen the operator for at least a day and no I'm starting to get worried._**

 ** _But why exactly are you here? this is a secret place that no one knows!_**

 ** _Ordis: I have reversed the frequency to pinpoint your exact location._**

 **(Note to self: make the connection hack proof) But you shouldn't have come here anyway, well anyway Don't worry Ordis, he's fine he had met some people to help.**

 ** _Ordis:"Hm? friends of his?_**

 **Not really, there is his acquaintance.**

 **Ordis: " _What are they?"_**

 **Why would I tell a cephalon like you my business!?, you'll meet them later, in time.**

 **Ordis:"Please~"**

 **NO.**

 **Ordis: _"hmph How rude, keeping secrets from me-YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF!-"_**

 **Yeah yeah yeah I get that a lot Ordis, but you're messing up with this chapter with this, But anyways Please enjoy this chapter as it will have mild amounts of violence and gore in it.**

 **Ordis: "May the-BLOODBATH-battle begin!"**

 **Now we're talking** **Ordis.**

 **I do Not own Strike witches or Warframe. They belong to their respective owners**.

Chapter 5: the Forbidden gateway

 **In the clan dojo**

After being in the subconscious world, Cobius finds himself yet again in a different place as light shining in front of him, but this time he was somewhere he's familiar with, as Cobius lifts himself up he sees that he's now at his clan's tenno lab.

Rubbing his helmet he "Urgh man what a headache, but at least I'm back home at least."

He remembers the dream or whatever he had when he was unconscious.

1st. was the meeting with the so-called hybrid named Riebica Diane Deona. she was a mysterious woman that he encountered when he woke up from a different realm. she was an odd woman with mysterious origins, not even the lotus ever heard of her. she helped Cobius getting back here.

2nd was meeting Wing commander of the 501st joint fighter wing Minna, a witch from a different world she was transported there coincidently alongside Cobius

During his time there he gained A New ability that doesn't match with his warframe powers, but was Minna's ability that she has that allows her to pinpoint and Identify any hostile and allies from distances, but in order to have access to that ability, he has to call Minna's familiar.

"Man it felt like a dream back there. hmm, if I can do it from there why not here?"He thought as he decided to try something to see if it was a dream.

As he began taping in the magic, He was met with an orange light as his Pelt disappears then a blue aura surrounded him as the familiar ears and tail came to view, "So it really wasn't a dream, after all, I Actually have magic in me. I better get to the others, I'm thinking that they missed me already." mumbled Cobius as he got off of the table, leaving the tenno lab to collect his gear. As he sensed someone in the room, and to his relief, it was none other than Teshin.

"Teshin? This is unexpected for you to be in a tenno dojo, especially to this one."

"Feeling well captain?"

"Yeah, I actually feel more than well, *Familiar then disappears* more powerful actually." said cobius in which teshin nods.

"I see, Well then you must know what's going on then?" Asked teshin with Cobius shocked his head.

"No, I haven't Tell me."

"Ever since you were asleep, things have turned for the upcoming worse, your team has been assigned by your lotus to investigate those drones from regor's labs on earth."

'So we're still looking into those things...'

"I see so what does that have to do to now?"

"It seems that the lotus abandoned the tenno."

"Lotus? she would never abandon us like that," said Cobias he tries contacting her but to no luck as her connection was unavailable.

"And yet she did, Captain she's hiding something from you and the tenno, she knows something that she doesn't want you to know." Said Teshin as he sees cobius in thought, teshin knew the lotus won't protect them from their past forever when the time came, and now the time for him to educate them to know what they're up against.

"But this is way off. why would she just left without us knowing?"

"She did when your team went investigating for the same disturbance from Uranus, by that time your private stayed behind to look after you before he too along with vestro left also."

"I see, what happened to Rico and them when I was gone?"

" The squad went hunting for the same drone that came from sealabs, there the found out that the drone was an oculist, that's when the lotus left and I stepped in."

"So that what's happening right now, but I still don't understand. we need to understand the situation more if we're gonna find out what lotus has gone to."

"And that is why you and the other tenno must help me seek the truth to all of this; help me and reveal what the Lotus is hiding."

Cobius out this in thought, when he first met the lotus, he was found in the tropical region on earth that was overrun by the infested at the time. She guided him throughout the way to escape the hoard and to obtain an orbiter to escape.

Since then he served the lotus from then on without any questions or objections, but after an incident corresponded 2 years back he slowly starting to question lotus of her actions a little, as there was supposed to be another way to stop it from happening.

"Alright Teshin I'll help you with your investigation, but to be clear for how'll we're doing this, me, my squad, and a few others I've worked with will do this, this assignment sounds risky and probably gonna get someone killed who isn't properly trained, so I don't want others being involved and another reason so they won't cause an uproar for what we find."

"Very well, I have confidence with your skills captain, You and your squad will make it out safely." Said Teshin as he Gotten serious.

" The ghost your squad saw was a dark menace long thought destroyed from the old age, I need you to head to a grineer ship around Saturn, there was a huge spike of grineer activity there and to find data that I seek, Get your squad ready for departure, they await you in the grand hall."

"But what about whats in those consoles you'll just hide something from us like the lotus."

"Do not doubt me, Tenno. unlike the lotus, I will not keep the secrets from you or the rest of your team." Teshin then went to the door to leave, but before he got out he turned towards cobius. When he saw Cobius having animistic parts sprout out of his head and hips, he could've sworn that the style was familiar to him.

"That thing you did before, where did you obtain those features?"

Coin paused for a moment before he spoke. " Don't Remember that much, I can't really explain it really, I just had it."

Teshin gave a stern frown. "Just Remember, The power you obtained is no power that the tenno shouldn't have. it is the yin to the voids yang. But I believe you'll need this on your journey.

but remember, as you grow used to that power, Never believe it as your own." With what he said he left the Lab with a confused cobius as to what he's saying.

"Never believe it as my... Own? How does he know about witches magic? looks like the lotus isn't the only one that has questions that need answers anymore." Said cobius as he left the room to meet up with his Team who probably up to some shenanigans now.

 **Meanwhile at the upper-floors of the grand hall...**

"So do you wanna borrow my Lethal torrent for that Split chamber Rico?" Asked Nelijah as he and Rico are trading their stuff.

"Well yeah, with that on my Grackatas can fire faster and can split the rounds into two, besides you need this for your buzlok. it will come in handy when the battle gets surreal you know?" Said, Rico, as he waiting for his Teammate to accept the trade.

"why ask me? Orande has a buzlok as well, he probably needs it more than me. why not ask him?

"I've asked orande the same thing, but he said he already has that mod on already, so I'm asking you for it, do we have a deal?" said Rico waiting for Nelijah.

"Deal, but I want it back after this." then Nelijah accepted the trade giving them both what they want.

"Alright you two you up there, the captain Is coming, so come down here so we can welcome him!" shouted Edward as he and the rest of the squad were lying in wait.

"Alright MOM." joked Rico as he snickered along with Nelijah.

"Cant you just say we're coming and head down there?" Nelijah said

"When your the best, sometimes you just gotta have some time to fool around sometimes you know?"

"Whatever you say, Sergent."

Then Rico and Nelijah jumped down to the ground to meet with the others. When they joined the group, the door opened up revealing the captain alive and well, "Captain, we've been waiting." said Edward as they walked towards him.

"Welcome back to the world of the living. Cobi"

"Sup guys, don't suppose you all miss me that much don't you?"

"Yep"

"maybe"

"well"

"No.."

The group laughed it off when Edward says the last part, including himself.

"Well I miss you guys too, so did Teshin fill you in what's our next mission yet?"

" Yes, we're heading to a grineer ship that has some messages that Teshin needs."

"Alright, we'll head straight there immediately, let's go."

" But captain you just woke up in a short coma, are y-"

"I'm fine Rico, don't worry about it too much sergeant, Nelijah you stay here and call up some tenno I've marked on my list, everyone else is with me. the sooner we finish this, the earlier we can get a day off of duty." Said Cobius as the group followed him to their ships.

 **Meanwhile at Titania Uranus**

The grineer have been searching and scavenging around the gate room for at least a day and all they found was old orokin artifacts that were lying around the room that wasn't in high value but could fetch a penny for a treasure hunter, so regor invited Sargus ruk and along with his scavenge group, they collected them and beginning to depart.

" **These orokin technology has a high value for the queens. But this gate you speak of over there** , **why does it interest you enough? a scientist that works on cloning?"** said Sargus ruk as he and regor see the progress of the grineer.

"Its simple ruk, this gate is quite special, other than those gates that lead to orokin towers or another place in our system, this gate has something different towards it, I've run scans of it and it's a mix of void and get this an unknown power source combined, plus it activates randomly, making it difficult to even know what it does."

 **"Does this energy have a feeble positive reading to it.?"**

"As much as I scanned it, all results turn out negative there's no energy source in the origin system that has that signal."

" **What kind of other energy be within the gate?"**

"Who knows? probably a new system or somewhere in the void or maybe a void tower, who knows maybe its-."

As Regor talked they heard a sudden loud noise as the gate activated on its self and the gate turned blue.

"*groan* and right in the nick of time." said regor as he and ruk went down the steps, ruk who was now standing right in front of the gate was astonished towards its beauty and majestic due to the runes it has within.

 **"So, this is the anomaly that has caught your interest."**

"Indeed, although this is the 2nd time this thing activated, the first time it activated when I step on a pressure plate." Regor then pointed at an empty canister from his right. "its all because of some crystals that came out of there, meaning theirs some connection between them and this gate, when I tried to examine them more, the gate went ha-wired along with the crystals, one when far away into Uranus' s depths while the second one went inside the gate causing it to deactivate on-"

As regor explained what happened, there was a loud ear piercing screech that came out echoed around the room causing all activities to cease and focus their attention on the gate,

"What the world was that?" said regor bluntly but cautious as he saw whats happening in front.

the blue color of the rune faded as it turned crimson red with distorted sounds coming out of it, the demonic-like chants came out of them brought chills to the grineer.

Regor was confused why did it turned dark red as the rune changed.

something wasn't right.

" **Any idea what's going on, regor?"**

"Trouble*Looks at a butcher from the control room upstairs* You up there! find out what's going on immediately or i-"

suddenly a bright red beam shoots out of the portal. those who came in contact with the beam where immediately vaporized by the second it contacted the armor of the lancers.

But soon more beams shoot out of the gate, the troops scattered around reaching for cover until the lasers died down.

regor and ruk where behind the solid stairs when the sounds of energy died down but not the gate.

"What happened?..." Said regor as he looked towards the butcher from the room."

"(I don't know, the machine when on by itself I'm trying to deactivate it but it won't shut down, the computer is detecting something large coming in fast!)"

"What?!"

 **[Play: shaded truths from kingdom hearts: birth by sleep]**

Before regor could ask what it is, there was screech and groan that wasn't robotic nor infested, the large figure appeared halfway towards the portal half of its body still in the gate, the thing was an aircraft like object almost a quarter size of the room they are in, it was black with hexagon patterns on it with some parts where red parts of the hexagons was on it's front and it's sides.

"What in the world is THAT!?" Shock ingulfed regor as he couldn't witness what he's seeing, but soon broke out of shock and grabs his kracken from his waist.

"KILL THAT THING, DON'T LET IT LEAVE THIS **THING** ALIVE!" shouted regor as he pulls the trigger from the shotgun pistol. the grineer wasted no time as they began firing at the plane like object, it groans and screeches as it was firing against it, the red hexagons turned blood red as it seems that it's preparing to fire as the red laser beams from earlier has come out of, regor and ruk luckily rolling out of the way right before the objects weapons where able to hit them, the grineer where able to stand clear out of the way from fire while others didn't.

The grineer where able to deal heavy damage with the bombards and napalms, affecting the object from constant bombarding leaving cracks and damaged shell before them, before the grineer could kill it any second, the plane like thing injected a small pink colored light as it went straight out of the room unnoticed, the figure then exploded into specs of white particles,

The aftermath of the situation was that some of regors and ruk's marines were wiped out, the damage of the object has made a few destroyed artifacts that ruk seeks leaving only a few to take. Regor was furious with that object has done to his little operation.

[music stops]

"*Sigh* looks like we have much to learn, TUBEMEN, PREPARE THE SENTRY TURRETS, WE WON'T BE HAVING ANY MORE SURPRISES NOR GUESTS IN HERE!"

 **"you will take care of things here, I must leave; I have other business I must do,"** said Sargus ruk as he and his grineer set off with the artifacts while others stayed to gather more but then leave also afterward.

"This place keeps getting me the chills, but this is the discovery of a lifetime, and I won't let nothing of the unknown stop me, I'm heading back to the other ." Said regor as he walked away from the room.

Little did regor know that a spy drone has been recording the whole place with its red hues faded to Orange as it's sending the information to the site and to its corpus creators.

 **Meanwhile in** **the Liset** **outside of the** **Sedna...**

with a flash of light, Cobi came back to his ship, his pet kubrow came full speed at him as he picked her up.

"Hey, girl, sorry I'm a little late, too complicated." Said Cobius he brushed the Raska kubrow's fur as she happily growls.

"Operator? my stars you're alive!, when a fellow cephalon says that you were dead, I almost Self-destruct my self, but then the lieutenant gave me the truth, *sigh* Ordis is ~TRICKED ON BELIEVING~ Relived that you're alive." Said Ordis as Cobius lay down the kubrow and head to the arsenal.

"Thank you ordis, but now is not the time to relax just yet we have another mission yet again, but this time it is serious." Said Cobius as he stepped into the panel, scrolled down and equipped his Tigris.

"So where are we heading to know if I might ask?"

"We're heading north-west of here, Teshin has located a ship with some Intel that the grineer has," said Cobius as he went navigation with his squad's ship behind him.

"Alright Tenno, its very simple, get the data, kill some grunts along the way and get out."

"I Like the sound of that plan captain." Said Vector as electric sparks emitted from his hands.

"We're in it to win it now." Said Rico cracking his knuckles.

"My blade is ready for battle, I will unleash them on your signal Cobius." Said, Edward, as he unsheathes his D. nikana.

"Don't blink boys, your gonna miss when I eighty-six them with fast hot lead," said Marie as she spins her marlok.

"Alright, people then it begins now." Said Cobius as his ship propelled forward with the others following.

 **Act 5**

As the tenno boarded the ship, They easily eluded the outside security systems, as they dropped down from the vents, they hid themselves as a group of lancers where patrolling as one of them thought they saw something as it walked toward the scene, but was killed easily with a quick snap in the neck by Rico and pulled away from sight. as they began to leave one of them spoke up.

"(Wait for my bothers, somethings not right here.)"

"(what is it now?)"

"(Someones missing from the group, where's De'zes?)"

the lancer turned around and see nothing in sight but a grakata, the leader then walk towards the gun and examined that there's a blood stain on it meaning that one of his troops is now dead due to the blood being fresh.

"(The Tenno are here, inform troops to be on guard, they cant be that far.")

After the marines rushed towards the door alarming the rest that they have intruders, with the grineer now gone the tenno proceeded to the location they were set in to go.

"So guys, about that drone thing do anyone have any idea what it is?" asked Rico as reached to the first panel as Cobius begins to hack.

"Maybe the corpus has something to do with this?"

"Vector, do you really think that they will make a humanoid robotic like that and look transparent? this is way off of their technology league."

"I want to know also, But it seems like Tyl regor, has something to do with this and whatever it is, isn't good for anyone."

Edward turned to the chroma with confusion.

"You think that Regor's behind this?"

"Guys think about it, Regor's is operating in the shadows to create More of those clones, plus the added fact that he's helping Sargus ruk with his treasure hunting expedition down in those underwater depths, which equals a plot that they are planning."

"And it's up to us to stop what they're planning." Said the boasted vector.

"Exactly my friend, I've got the data but it looks like it's in pieces, there's got to be a few more panels to locate into" said Cobius as the tenno continue running inside the ship killing unsuspecting enemies from cover, as they approach the door Cobius stopped as they where in front of door at the end of the hallway.

"Hold up guys, somethings not right in there."

"What? I don't see nothing, how bad can it be." Said Vector as he stands to the door proceeding to enter, immediately, cobius ran towards vector as he grabbed onto vector's syandana and pulled him out of the way and slammed him on the left side of the wall right before a storm of bullets came flying at him that could cause him his death.

"whew thanks, cap, you really save my ass right there, but can you ease up with the tugging."

"you can thank me later but we might have a problem here, Rico look in there and see what's going on in there." Said cobius

Rico nods and took a quick peek in there right before pulling back into cover. " The place is dark I cant see nothing."

"Cant we just sneak in there and take them out," said Marie as she too looked in there but moved back.

"But then we gonna have to get our flashlights in making them have an advantage towards us Marie, we need to make this ."

"Man we need an ivara in here."

"Well, I have an Idea, Rico can you use your ironskin to divert their attention to you, then vector you then use your shock ability to stun them, as they being shocked then Marie can finish them off with her peacemaker." Said Cobius receiving nods from all three of them.

Rico first activated his iron skin, as the ferrite metal covered him head to toe he headed first followed by vector behind him as the door opened the turrets and the sounds of grakatas began to fire upon the tank, who worries that his armor starting to wear off. "Zippy, anytime now!"

"Yeah, Yeah I'm on it." vector then high jumps away from the turrets as they were trained on Rico, Vector then struck a high powered shock that sends thousands of volts flying toward the turrets and into the grineer troops. But luckily one of them was near a power cable that was connected to the room turning the power back on.

"That's my Que!"

Marie then ran towards Rico and hopped on his shoulder bring her up in the air, her hidden pistols flicked up as her mindset in focus. the guns pointed in the direction where the now 15 grineer are stunned she began to spin as bullets fired around her as her rounds hit their spots killing the grineer troops one by one.

with a graceful landing, Marie folded her hidden pistols away "And that is how you put your skills put to good use and took those guys single-handedly." said Marie as cobius went up to the terminal and proceed to hack into the networks.

"Hey if it wasn't for me for stunning those guys and activating the power you would be shooting in pitch black darkness and would've been Swiss cheeses by those turrets."Said vector as Marie has a cartoonish pulsing in her helmet.

"oh yeah, with that childish attitude like that, no wonder why you where held back by Leo, cause you never suck up your discipline, which is no wonder why Edward never bother to train you."

"Oh, what did you just say? I hope you ain't picking a fight cause I can make you disappear like-"

"Alright break it up you two, we'll settle this when we head back the dojo." Said cobius as Vector and Marie agreed to finish their argument later.

"Alright, captain you got anything?"

"The contents there but everything is in pieces, c'mon The last one should be on the far back in the ship, let's go." the tenno then proceeded to the ship with their mission in the final stretch.

 **Meanwhile on Neptune**

The Snowy mountains of the giant planet are the home of the few corporations of the corpus and home to CEO of anyo corp: Nef anyo.

"I want those data on the drones hours ago, whats taking them so long?!" shouted anyo banging on his computer board. A crewman came on board and breathing heavy. "{ Mr. Anyo sir, we have the location of the tomb that sergeant Tyl regor is hiding.}"

"About time I've been waiting for this, errr who are you again?"

"{its jimmy sir.}"

"Riiight, "Jimmy" so what is it that you have?" asked anyo as the crewman name Jimmy gave the long thin piece of metal, as anyo hold it, the screen pops upward revealing its contents.

"So regor has a little playground for himself and being stingy about it I cannot let the grineer take an advantage of their findings, *he pressed a button on his couch and revealed a cup of frostleaf tea and took a sip of it* crewman prepare the troops, we're gonna capture an outpost of the sealabs." Said anyo as the crewman prepares to leave when he was at the door a drone appeared by the door as the crewman step aside to let it in before leaving. the drone then went up to anyo with robotic sounds, "Oh so your back already I see, so found any weaknesses in the sealabs interior?" the drone the ln pull up the screen revealing the contents. "Very good, regor won't seen it coming as his little project will go down the drain hmhmhmhm."

the drone wasn't done as it pulled another screen revealing another thing it found.

"Hmmm you have more?...hm a video I see...a void gate? how on earth is there one on Uranus? regor has found a discovery there and looks like sargus ruk is there too along with his scavenge party, but it looks off...ohhh what we have here it- What? the portal changed color now its blue...Runes? what kind of trickery is this no gate can do that...Now it changes to red...Lasers? and potent too, this is no orokin technology right there and-*anyo did a spit-take on the footage which passes through the holo-screen and splatter onto the drone which buzzes in disapproval* WHOA! What the hell is that thing?! I never saw anything like that before, that black thing is no orokin tower sentries...hmm what was that pink light shooting out of that thing?"

Anyo sit in silence from he saw. the gate, the rune, then the object. Regor has discovered something that holds a mystery of the orokin was hiding in there. if so he needs to find out himself. he then presses a button on his seat. "Hey Jimmy, seizing control of the on the sealabs can wait, theirs been a slight change of plans on what we're doing." said anyo as he smirked with glee.

 **Meanwhile back on the grineer ship.**

As the tenno reached to the final panel they entered to the engine room as Cobi entered the room, he unknowingly tripped a command to the reactors as they began to speed up slowly, as cobius approached the final panel and began hacking.

"Watch my back guys once I upload to the data to teshin's communication we can leave this place." The group nodded as they looked back at the door away as the marines started flooding in, one by one the grineer were gunned down, blasted, electrocuted, burned, and turned to dust. with a loud ***Beep*** Cobius finished downloading the files and joined the others as he placed a few shots towards the grineer.

Little did they know the engines began to spin rapidly as it turns bright yellow, vector threw his castanas at a shield lancer as it advanced towards him, he detonates them but failed as the sparks did not reach the grip of the lancer as he was knocked back towards the panel hitting his back as he grunted.

"Ahh fuck that hurt." said vector as he looked up at the twin engines, his sensors were blaring as the engines levels wherein critical ready to explode any second. " **Captain!** We need to leave now! The engines are going critical!" said vector as the others quickly turn towards him, Rico used his rhino charge as he rammed the troops away. "RUN!"

With the ship's engines overloading itself the tenno quickly ran through the corridors of the ship calling their ships to extraction point, gears and rubble rained down and soon metal ferrite beams started pouring from ceilings and gas pipes rupturing as hot steam hissed through the crack., Many grineer escaped through escape pods, but some others must be kept their duties as fleeing means death to them from higher ranks, the tenno made quick work to them as they pushed through.

They then came to the room as their ships were up and ready to take them out.

"There's Our way out c'mon!" Shouted cobius as they were nearly next to the exit, then 6 ferrite beams started falling down above Rico, Knowing this Vector used his speed to tackle Rico out the way before beams fall down on him as dust covers the area. Rico who was pushed off quickly got up and ran towards vector shouting his Name.

"Don't worry I got you!" shouted Rico as he grabbed one of the beams and proceed to pull the bars out of the way,"Guys!, help me out here! vector is in trouble!"

The others turned around to help them, as they got near them the ship began to rumble and shake, they quickly knew what that meant: the fires have reached to the ship's fuel supply and napalm blast began to flood the ship incinerating the ship's crew.

They don't have much time.

"C'mon guys pull, 1-2-3-Pull!" said Rico As he, cobius, Edward, Marie,orande and Nelijah began to pull out the metal beams off of vector and pulled him out.

As they carried Vector to one of their ships.

"Vector are you ok? C'mon talks to me man," said Rico as he and Edward carried him.

"Yeah I'm ok, barely, its just that I cant fell my waist bottom. is that normal?"

"Yeah well earn yourselves some stripes before you can play hero."

the others called their ships as a blast of napalm came to collect their lives. everything began to slow as tenno where defenseless to elude the blast, but when they look back from their surprise one person was keeping the blast from burning them alive.

It was cobius with his pelt striped off before with the same animal ears on his head and back torso, his arms reached out as an orange Rune acting as a shield blocking the napalm waves.

The others that witnessed what he did were surprised to cobius' sudden change as to how he able to obtain that form from before.

"Urgh, Guys I don't know why the hell you standing around for but you better get to your ships now! I don't know how much longer I can hold this!" shouted cobius as he was blocking the flames. The group didn't ask no questions as they opened the airlocks by shooting at it, "Come on Captain we got an exit!" shouted Marie as she, Rico, Edward, Nelijah, Orande, And the injured Vector jumps out of the ship than entered to their own ships, Cobius then move back some as the flames he's blocking is starting to wear him down as the shields starting to fade as his given magic was starting to run out.

He took the risk as he took down his shield as he reverted back, He made a mad dash to the broken air look and flew down from the ship to before the flame could burn him, he was drifting in space holding on his life as his ship came out of stealth mode and vacuumed him inside to the cockpit then made its escape as the large grineer ship was blown up.

"Teshin this is cobius, we have everything we came here, heading back to the dojo now."

"[Fine work pupil, You seem to have control of the holy power you have shared, but remember: don't think of it as your own or it may lead to your misfortune captain.]"

"Don't worry, I've remembered what you said and accounted it." said cobius as teshin left transmission as the others pop in.

"Alright cap, we got questions we want answers to, what happened when you touch that crystal, and where in the world did you have that Rune-shield thing at?" said Rico as the others agreed.

"I'll explain it once we head back ok Rico?"

 **Mission accomplished**

* * *

 **At the dojo in the observatory room**

"I see you all have returned to obtain what I seek. But unlike your Lotus, I will not keep its secrets from you. here's what you uncovered." teshin then tap a few keys revealing the message which came from Regor himself.

[INTERCEPTED MESSAGE: Tyl Regor Sgt. Scur-

 **Do you want to know why they are here? Cause I found it! The tomb! They should all be dead... trapped inside - but these ones are not, why?**

 **Be brave, Scur, for your brothers, sick and twisted in the tubes! New ideas are within our reach that could cure us all. Send the Draga to reinforce the location we discussed.**

 **Scur, if you saw too many words I'm sorry, I forgot who I was writing to, so assuming you just read the big letters...**

 ** _SEND DRAGA-KILL TENNO-HELP BROTHERS_** ]

"A tomb? all be dead? just what did Regor found down there..." Said Edward folding his arms

"For all we know it could know is that he found an orokin super weapon within those waters."

"Then we have to act fast then before they retrieve what, By the way, where is Vestro? we need everyone on this." said cobius as he looked around the room.

"Vestro has left to seek out the acquainted target, it may know where Regor is." said teshin as the tenno cheered.

"ALRIGHT! all its left now is to wait, let me know when vestro come back." Said Marie as she begins to leave, but Vector used his speed to catch up to the mesa and grabbed her shoulder. "Whoa, not so fast gunslinger. There's someone in here that has to explain something for us." said vector as he pointed at cobius.

"Your right, back at the grineer ship when we were picking up the injured vector, the napalm flames would've burned us like charcoal, but then you just ran in front of us and use that rune-shield thing to block those flames, and there those grey animal ears and tail after your pelt dissolved, no chroma or other warframes has that kind of ability its abnormal," said Edward as he walks up to cobius.

"Captain, You better not keep this from us, what was that and what happened to when you in the short coma?" cobius remained silent till he gave a sigh.

"Alright then, but I must warn you though its crazy and you might think otherwise."

"Well that depends on how absurd it will be," said Rico as he folded his arms.

"Alright then, when I touched that thing, I was taken to..."

 **Later on Titania Uranus**

Tyl regor along with the other grineer had finished secured the room with the turrets were aimed at the blown entrance and the now-closed gate, Regor wasn't going to have another surprise.

Regor was tapping into the gate's systems but it all turned to Errors and deleted the codes that Regor put in, Fed up Regor smashed his right hand onto the wide Keyboard angrily "URGH! This useless piece of Orokin trash! what should I do to activate the portal? I gave it the orokin codes like the other gates but it keeps rejecting them! what so special about this one that it doesn't belong to them?" as Regor continued tampering with the computer, the grineer sirens blurting out in alarm.

"Anyone status report whats going on out here?!"

"[its the corpus sir there sending ships heading towards our location!]

"Have every tube_men and Ruk's grineer troops come around this area and have every nearby lab to be armed and ready! I can smell a void enthusiast who's interested in what we've found."

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at the Tenno dojo observatory room**

 **[play: thunder plains from Final Fantasy X [Remastered version]**

After cobius gave them the full rundown of the situation to his friends and teammates they stood silent listening to his story.

"And after she sent us off I awoke back to where we came from and the rest is up to here." Said cobius as he waited for them to respond to his story.

Rico then speaks, "OK let me recount, you said you were transported to some world other than ours but really a boundary, a bridge that links to ours and the other one?" Cobius nodds "there you met someone named Riebica Diane Deona who proclaimed to a watcher then leaded you to her home which is a mansion?"

"That's right."

"While she left you explored this house of hers, upon heading to one of the rooms you meet with another guest in that mansion named...er... Minna d. wilcke who said to be a Witch?"

"what like ones that have brooms and a black hat, and a wand that cast spells, that kind of witch?" said Vector.

"No, Not that kind of Witch zippy, he said shes one that can use magic, unlike us who we use void to pull off our abilities," said Nelijah correcting vector.

"Continuing, apparently the witches are similar to us in some way, and there are only girls can use magic?"

"Yes, that's what Minna said so, apparently there fighting in a war of their own."

"And they're called Necroi?"

" _Neuroi_ , she said they came from nowhere and started attacking, but to get back on topic, we talked and then went to look for deona, when we do find her she was attacked by some Creature and I took it down with Minna's power."

"And when you mean by the power you mean that thing you did back on the ship?"

"A Familiar yes." said cobius as his pelt disappeared and the Minna's familiar sprouted out in orange energy. "Now do you believe me, guys?"

Everyone stood silent, even though cobius had shown proof of what he's been through they still haven't understood of how Cobi obtain the unusual power nor how its related to the current situation there dealing with.

"Alright but how is this-" then teshin spoke up.

"All answers will reveal in this upcoming battle, I can assure you it won't be left in the dark, for now, we need to-" suddenly the screen began opening up revealing an angry lotus.

"TESHIN! You have no authority over this! stand down now you're endangering the tenno!"

"So then, the pedals now open once more, why reveal your self?"

"Lotus, were where you? you just cut us all off after what we just found on earth, why what happened back there?" said Orande.

"I had to cover my tracks, but I see that teshin has led you to more danger than before."

"We had to help Teshin lotus, while you were gone Teshin temporary had to take over for you to prevent the other tenno from panicking."

"And I'm grateful for it, but the situation will be a wide threat to all of us."

"And what of this threat that you fear?" Asked Nelijah as lotus tilt her head down a little.

"The sentient."

"Ah, so you know this one don't you?"

"The sentient? That cant be possible, they were destroyed in the old war how can they be alive?"

"Someone has been tampering with their tomb down in the depths of Uranus, they going to be awakened soon, we don't have much time we hav-."

the alarms blared out as the screen chimed in as Nelijah looks at the monitor.

"There's an invasion going on: its a corpus siege in Uranus, 15 ships heading in Uranus's atmosphere."

"its probably for territory, nothing really important right now."

"While we're speaking about Uranus, theirs something we want to show you lotus, I'll be right back," said Edward as he sprinted out then came back with the small canister.

"Hey, I and vestro are still examining that thing," said Orande as Edward walk up to the screen.

"Back when we were in Uranus we were attacked by one of the drones, then suddenly Some white light then strikes through the thing killing it, so I want to know if you know this thing." Rico then opened it up revealing the white crystal, the lotus gave a quiet gasp at the thing as Edward continued.

"When cobius touched it, he obtained what he said was called a familiar before passing out," said Edward as the familiar dissipated and cobius's pelt reconstructed on his body.

"That..That cant be possible, I thought they were destroyed long ago." said lotus in utter belief.

"So you know about this then?" the lotus was quiet. then spoke with no other choice but to answer.

"Yes i know what it is, it's...it is a _Ragonite_ crystal, back in the Old war, a group orokin scientist had been creating ways to elude and to combat the sentients, when one accidentally discovered a phenomenon outside of the void, a solidification of void and another source outside of the system what later to be known as magic, they planned to weaponize it but it failed to deal such damage. that wasn't until it created a portal that leads to a world untainted by their rule. but the orokin soon found out they have individuals that have abilities of their own and were feared because of it then it was named The Forbidden world, before the fall, they destroyed the duplicated copies of the crystals and hid the gateway to the world. Now I fear the situation has gone bad to worse, if Regor has found the tomb then he has found the gateway to the world."

"Then that means we have to stop Regor and destroy the gateway then?"

"Yes, And it can also explain why the corpus is targeting Uranus, now that the corpus is targeting the gate-way, I fear the situation is now far worse than now, I'll have to risk exposure for this, leave now and I'll tell you what you need to do there." then lotus shut herself off."

"Then that means our jobs not yet done lets head there now, let's all meet up outside of the dojo in 10 minutes." said cobius as the others nodded.

[Music end]

"Roger!" they all left the observatory at the grand hall preparing to enter Uranus. as everyone left to their ships, vector and Rico caught up cobius.

"yo Cobi, if you have some time, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Rico, what you wanna ask?"

"Is there a chance that I might get powers like yours?, After hearing your story I'm quite interested in having additional powers as well, to give me a proper edge," asked Rico as cobius mentally jumped from the question.

"Yeah that stunt back there was awesome that I want, what can it do also?"

"Well, Rico other than the shield I can also pinpoint target positions and identify them in detail."

"So enemy identification? that's kinda lame."

"I ain't done yet, it also reveals to me where they're at and its surroundings."

"A radar functionality is still lame, ivaras can detect enemy's from the radar, it's no different from that." said vector as Rico agrees.

"But I can also predict what the person or thing's gonna do next."

"Yeah right like you can actually do something like that is impossible

"Alright then I'll prove it to you then." said Cobi as the familiar sprouted out, "...It seems that vestro came back along with the target of his, he'll be coming in front of the hall probably going to greet us. But...see that crack on the ceiling up there? it will be seeping out clear oil and the target will walk in front of it sliding and fall into that fish tank over there, and vestro will laugh at that stunt, just before he slips and fall."

"Isn't that much to begin which captain?"

"We'll soon find out Rico in 4.3.2 and..."

As on cue Cobi pointed at the door vestro possibly be coming at and sure enough, he was right, the target came first hands tied up as vestro grabs him by the shoulder.

"Yo guys, guess what I catch under the ocean labs!" Shouted vestro as he pushed the target, but failed to realize there was a small puddle of oil as the grineer stumbled towards the puddle zipped through the room and fell in fish tank as a large plash echoed around the room as vestro laugh his pants off of what transpired in front of him and Vector was a silent they looked up and sure enough its a small crack between the lights that's dripping out a clear-liquid like substance as droplets plopped down.

"Shit I didn't notice that spot when we came back here," Rico whispered to Vector.

"Same here, and by the size of the crack up there, its been there recently. How in the world did Cobi know where it was? even he cant see .." vector trailed off looking at the captains head as the ears were twitching in amusement. "Do you guys believe me now?"

"HAHAHAHA! OH GOD that was funny!"

"Hey, vestro c'mere for a sec we gotta tell you something."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I'm comin-GAHH!" as vestro took a step, but didn't know that he's stepping on the clear oil that cobius and the others are staring at as he slipped and fall flat on his stomach.

Rico and Vector roared with laughter for what transpired as cobius gave a quiet chuckle, "That shit was hilarious, good one Cobi."

"Heh, your welcome."

"Hey! if you are done having a laugh fest, help me get up off this mess."

"Yeah, you're on your own here, don't wanna get all greasy on this mission, later vestro cheers." said vector as he zoomed out using speed.

"Hey, all you gotta do is get yourself up slowly and walk down to the other room where the water garden is at. but later vestro; we have an important mission to take care of here. let's go, Rico."

Cobius and Rico both left the room to their ship as Vestro struggles to reach to them.

"Hey guys GUYS What are you doing why are you Punkin out on me!" said vestro as he quickly gets up only to miss his footing and fell down again. "Ugh! this is some slippery oil I ever saw."

* * *

 **In Cobius' cockpit**

As cobius entered his ship he first saw is a figure floating, spinning around between the market com: A Zephyr of brown and yellow-leaved descends and stood up.

"Well took you long enough grey-tail, where you been?." Said the Zephyr energetic voice.

"Nice to meet you again, Zuri."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah I already had a rundown to everything from Edward at the back behind, so you would have to."

"Oh, ok'; _thanks a lot for the heads up_." said cobius as he whispered the last sentence.

"Hm? Said something captain?"

"Nothing, *Opened his coms to squad* Alright guys were departing right now, so do some quick configurations before we get there."

Seconds later the group gave the ok as they warped towards Uranus, but something began to pop up in cobius thoughts: How did the Lotus know the existence of a gate that leads to another world? its the first time that the group (Except Cobi) knew of such world even existed if so, Do she know the existence of Deona? probably not but there is a possibility she does. But answers will come up in this hopefully.

* * *

 **Titania, Uranus**

In the mere hour, the planet became a battleground as Nef anyone's forces began seizing Regor's main lab, laser, gunfire & explosions echoed within the lab as the 2 factions battled out, the major battle was at the void gate room.

Regor was in cover with lancers and a scorcher. "You! Gather up the bombards and head to the second floor and keep them from advancing down here! And you order 2 of them to mount the turrets! don't let them Reach the control room!" Regor barked out orders as the corpus advances towards the entrance.

Regor's com went static till voice chimes in and he knows whose voice it was.

"Tch tch tch, I'm disappointed Reggie, to keep this sort of discovery in the system, you could've won a prize from the corpus if your willing to share your little gate there."

"You think I would just surrender and hand this place over to you Neffy? Don't think I wouldn't forget what happened weeks ago with you along and that jellyfish; thinking that he can come waltzing into my house hoping to find a cure to his deformed body of his."

"And I simply tried to prevent him from returning back to his original self, you were...A mandatory sacrifice."

"Hmph and when you mean to that you meant the Void nef?" said regor as he fired his Kraken at a crewman knocking him back killing him while anyo chuckles.

"Oh you know me so well, *he press the intercoms to the crewman as he held up 2 cards* [Gentleman, the first person to subdue and seize control of the gate will receive a hefty promotion~]

With Annyo's announcement echoed through their heads, the corpus now determined to achieve the higher rankings they steadily advancing and some of them deployed their shield ospreys for good measure, laser fire intensifies as the techs came in with their supras, preventing the grineer from firing back.

"*Groan* And with that little proposition is why the corpus is so eager to risk their lives for "The VOID" only to be lined up to a one-way ticket to the slaughterhouse, find it distasteful for some of them who maybe have a family, pitiful, even I wouldn't put my tubemen in a situation like this." Tyl Regor then rose up and began firing back only for the pistol to jam, he grunts in anger as a Detra shot him in the left chest area.

"If they willing to go down to it, We have the Tantamount to that problem*He pulls out his newly crafted Sidearm: the Kulstar.* We shall deliver their heads to the starving families to their tables **ON A SILVER PLATTER!** " shouted regor as He pulled the trigger, and three missies shout out and blasted away the front row of the advancing Group.

"Kill every last of those bastards, Then we shall Avenge our brothers for their Assault!" Regor shouted As he attached his ack and brunt and charged at the corpus along with his grineer.

The Fight Continues on.

* * *

 **In the Deep waters, Uranus**

 **Pre-ACT 7**

the Dark waters are quiet yet it thrives in small life within the rocks as brightly colored shrooms illuminated the area like a lighthouse in a moonless darkness.

the Ships sank into the water only to rise up as the hidden doorway revealed the groups of people propelling themselves out and equipped the Archwings. they dive themselves through to an underwater entrance which is guarded by a Gunner who hears a purring rumbling noise coming from the water and came closer to inspect the noise.

A hook came out of the water and contacted on its shoulder as it was pulled into the water. gurgling, bubbling sounds were heard until they went silent. and it resurfaces motionless and went adrift away.

Cobius first got outs with his soma at hand searching around the area, when he finishes he calls the group up as Rico, vector, Nelijah, Zuri, Marie, and Edward came out of the waters.

"Well, things are going smoothly," Said vector as walked up towards Cobius as an explosion rang out from above them.

"And there's one hell of a party going on."

"Alright we're here Lotus, what next." said cobius as the lotus appeared in their HUD's.

"With the existence of the gate discovered, we can't let anyone of the 2 sides gets an advantage over the other as either side has the gate in their possession. were going to destroy the gate."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Teshin had given one of you 5 Detonite Charges to blow the generators and to the circuit room where the orokin terminal for the gate's Activation is located."

"Hey maybe it will be easy after all," said Orande.

"But IT won't be easy, as Regor and some of his highly ranked Drekar Soldiers will be there."

"Great, the more the merrier."

"Alright guys we got our assignments, once we get rid of both the Gate and regor, Vay hek will be next, Let's go," Saidcobi as he and the rest headed towards the Lab where the gate is located.

* * *

 **And DONE! man, it took so long to finish this chapter I been Busy with life and college application stuff that couldn't have time to finish this and I am SORRY! kept you all waiting for this huh?**

 **For making you all wait I'll be putting up the final part into this. then we're going to the fun stuff I wanted to plan on doing.**

 **for ch7, unfortunately, will be a short one but will contain lot of action in there and ill be uploading it hopefully by the end of Friday or Saturday.**

 **so i'll se you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
